Le Fils du Dragon
by Dragonna
Summary: Depuis la Grande Guerre, les Esprits et les hommes vivent séparément, divisés par une immense barrière magique que seul le divin Elucifer peut franchir. Les hommes se débarrassent des magiciens naissant dans l'empire de Zaphias, les offrant au dragon, craignant son courroux en cas de refus. Jusqu'au jour où le fils d'Elucifer, Yuri, rencontre le fils d'un chevalier, Flynn.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle et autres

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Fluff, Fantasy, Humour

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

«Je n'aurais jamais du avoir un descendant. Je suis trop puissant.» Le grand dragon détourna la tête, profondément énervé. Il avait du mal à accepter que avoir échangé un pacte avec cette femme et s'être autant attachée à elle...aurait pu conduire à cela. Il n'aurait jamais du prendre une forme humaine. Et cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Il aurait du faire attention, il n'avait jamais eu de chance à ce niveau. «Je ne me souviens même plus de ce que je suis censé faire.»

_Peut-être qu'il était trop puissant? Peut-être qu'il était maudit? Qui pouvait le dire?_

_Les enfants issus de son sang étaient si rares...quand ils survivaient à la naissance et à leurs premières années. _Mais ce bébé était l'unique héritier des Esprits et des Entelexeias, le seul qui était né durant cette période, le seul qui était en vie pour le moment. Et Elucifer devait être raisonnable. Il n'était pas paternel, il était un être solitaire et sombre, qui préférait rester dans son coin, même avec ses frères et sœurs. Mais il devait assumer cette petite vie. Il était honnête envers lui-même, il ne pensait pas que ce bébé naîtrait en bonne santé.

L'adolescent face à lui fronça les sourcils, tenant un petit paquet blanc dans ses bras, serré contre lui, dans un geste rassurant «Elucifer! Il est né maintenant, et tu n'as plus le choix. Tu aurais du t'y préparer avant, quand elle t'a fit qu'elle était enceinte. Tu aurais du prendre en compte que ça pourrait ne pas finir tragiquement cette fois, que l'enfant pourrait naître et survivre, même si tu n'as pas eu de chances ces trois derniers siècles. Tu as été irresponsable.» Étant un puissant magicien, abandonné quand il était enfant et recueillis par Belius. Il était devenu l'élève de Elucifer et une amitié se forgeait petit à petit entre l'adolescent et le dragon. «Tu ne dois pas fuir tes responsabilités. Que diraient Maxwell et Origin?

\- Ne me parles pas comme ça Duke. Et ne parle pas en leur nom.» Gronda la créature, redressant sa tête reptilienne. «Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire! Ni de me répéter que j'ai fais une erreur. Je n'apprécie pas tes remontrances, surtout que je suis conscient de ce que j'ai fais. Mes sœurs ne sont pas privées de le faire ce matin alors je n'ai pas besoin qu'un sorcier en herbe en rajoute.» Il avait honte, même si il n'était pas prêt à se l'avouer. Il avait pensé que ça finirait mal, avec un bébé mort-né, comme si souvent auparavant. Cette petite vie venant dans son univers en pleine santé, ça le déstabilisait un peu. Il ne s'y était pas préparé.

L'albinos berça le petit être dans ses bras, faisant taire ses petits gémissements «C'est la première fois en trois cents ans qu'un de tes enfants survis. Tu devrais être heureux. C'est un moment de fête pour les vôtres. Pour ta famille. Pour** toi**.

\- Je sais. Et je le suis. Je suis heureux.» Même si il ne le montrait pas beaucoup. Il était peut-être encore sous le choc. «Crois-moi, j'en suis le premier ravi et je suis toujours surpris.

\- Même si...» L'humain ne put finir sa phrase, un souffle brûlant lui ébouriffant les cheveux, le faisant reculer et ravaler sa mauvaise nouvelle, déjà connue de tous, y compris de l'immense créature devant lui: «Pardon.»

La mâchoire claqua dans le vide _**«Je sais!**_» Sa queue fouetta l'air avant de frapper le sol dans un geste faussement menaçant. Même si ses griffes fendirent la pierre sous ses pattes dans une crispation de colère: «Je l'ai senti.» _Avait-il besoin de lui rappeler qu'il avait encore provoqué la mort d'une de ses compagnes? Comme à chaque fois. Même si il espérait à chaque nouvelle..._ Il se redressa un peu plus, tournant la tête vers le mur vitré, regardant le paysage l'extérieur. «Et je l'assume. C'est de ma faute. Elle est la première humaine, la première magicienne avec qui j'ai pu...depuis des décennies. Je ne sais pas comment je dois agir. Je n'ai plus eu d'enfant depuis...si longtemps.» Il se sentit un peu perdu.

_Ce n'était pas comme si tout cela avait été planifié._

L'albinos s'adoucit un peu, berçant l'enfant qui commençait à s'agiter, gémissant un peu de faim:«Je comprend. Mais cette fois, ton fils a survécu. Il est vivant et il est en bonne santé.

\- ...» Le dragon gronda alors, après avoir fixé le petit paquet blanc «En espérant qu'il aille bien. Il est né trop tôt en plus.

\- Belius a dit que s'il survivait la première année...et que si il est né, il est sûr qu'il survive et devienne puissant.

\- Dois-je vivre dans l'angoisse pendant douze mois dans ce cas?» Il se releva, ses ailes traînant un peu au sol._ Est-ce qu'il était victime d'un mauvais sort ou d'une malédiction jetée par ceux qui avaient scellé ses frères_?

Son élève roula des yeux «Arrêtes d'être aussi négatif. Beaucoup d'enfants humains sont fragiles les premiers mois, lui le sera peut-être juste un peu plus. Si on fait attention à lui, rien de mauvais ne se produira et tu le sais!»

Rendant les armes, l'être puissant s'allongea sur le grand cristal, poussant un profond soupir:«Duke, trouves lui une nourrice. Je te fais confiance, tu sais déjà de nombreuses choses au sujet des habitants de la cité des mages. Je me réjouirais quand il aura passé son premier anniversaire. Et que cette première étape sera franchie.

\- D'accord.» Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait espéré mais c'était mieux que ce qu'il avait craint. «Je vais m'y rendre de ce pas. Il est affamé. Et je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de pleurer plus longtemps.

\- Et ne sors pas seul. Demande à Verius de t'accompagner. Je ne veux pas que tu te balade la nuit.»

Esquissant un sourire, le jeune garçon répliqua «Je ne suis plus un gamin tu sais? Je n'ai pas peur qu'un grand méchant loup qui me suivrait dans les ruelles. Si ça existe ici, ce dont je doute.

\- Il y a un Esprit Loup.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Tant que tu n'auras pas l'âge de boire, tu feras ce que je dis!» Il se pencha pour regarder le bébé, son souffle éveillant l'enfant qui le fixa de ses yeux déjà sombres comme l'encre. «Lui a-t-elle donné un nom?

\- Oui. Elle souhaitait que vous le nommiez Yuri.

\- Très bien. Ainsi soit-il. J'enterais d'ici quelques années en hibernation mais peut-être vivra-t-il assez longtemps pour profiter de mon éveil.» Il se dissimula derrière ses ailes, enroulant sa queue autour de lui. _La discussion était close à ses yeux._

* * *

_**-6 ans plus tard-**_

* * *

«Alors qui a demandé aux humains de sacrifier des gens?» demanda un enfant de 6 ans avec des cheveux sombres mi-longs et une tunique blanche brodée de doré, assortie à un pantalon dans les mêmes tons. «Et pourquoi? A cause de Maxwell et Origin? Parce que des méchants les ont enfermé?» il avait entendu cette histoire souvent mais aimait comprendre, et chercher des raisons. Il n'était pas un élève studieux mais était (trop) curieux et voulait (tout) savoir.

_Il aimait écouter, mais pas étudier._

_Cependant il était un enfant malin et éveillé._

Le grand dragon fixa sur son fils un regard sombre, baissant son immense tête écailleuse. «Personne Yuri. Ils ont décidé ça seuls. Ils pensaient ainsi apaiser notre rancune. Nous n'avons rien demandé.»

Le petit hocha la tête «Ho...»

Elucifer avait accepté de passer du temps avec son fils, sa peur de le perdre diminuant alors que filaient les années. «C'est une longue histoire, faite de disputes, de haines et d'incompréhension. Les humains nous ont jugé sans nous connaître. Et maintenant ils pensent que notre pardon est à vendre. C'est la raison de ces stupides sacrifices. Ils espèrent acheter ce pardon. Ils espèrent que nous les aideront quand ils auront besoin de nous. Ils sont égoïstes et avides. Prêt à donner les leurs pour apaiser notre courroux. Prêt à sacrifier des innocents. Ne leurs fait jamais confiance.»

L'enfant aux cheveux noirs le fixa de ses grands yeux gris. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais en devinait l'essentiel. Il était habitué à ce niveau de langage de la part de son père: «Que s'est-il passé?» Il ne se préoccupait pas d'être pénible et s'en fichait. A six ans, il était trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il était agaçant de toute façon. Il posait de nombreuses questions._Trop selon certains_. Comme si il refusait d'être laissé sans aucun justification ou explication. A son jeune âge, ça promettait pour le futur. Certains voyaient un futur sage qui pèserait le pour et le contre de chaque décisions, quelqu'un qui voulait protéger les gens. D'autres présageaient un futur casse-pied qui remettrait tout en question.

__Mais beaucoup adoraient ce gamin.__

__Il était inventif et plein de vie.__

Le grand dragon ne s'en agaçait jamais. Après tout il avait été exactement le même avec ses frères à ses débuts alors il ne pouvait guère rabrouer cette attitude: «Au début, nous cherchions des sorciers par les rêves, les convainquant de nous rejoindre, car nous pourrions les aider à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Et passer des pactes avec nous. Car cela était dangereux pour eux. Mais certains ont parlé avec les prêtres de l'époque, inquiets de ces songes trop réels, et ces hommes d'église ont interprété cela comme une demande de sacrifice de notre part, que nous avions choisi ces personnes en parasitant leurs songes.

\- Ho. Donc les humains sans pouvoirs sont justes idiots?

\- Depuis, ils nous offre un être par Esprits et Entelexeias, ce qui en fait un certains nombres d'ailleurs. Parfois ils se servent de nous pour se débarrasser des criminels. Sachant que nous tueront ceux à l'âme noire. Ou ils se servent de nous pour se débarrasser des indésirables...des gens que leur société ne veut plus. Militaires gravement blessés et mutilés, orphelins, prisonniers de guerre, Krityans contre qui ils ont été en guerre le plus récemment...et des rebelles aussi. Bref ils pensent se servir de nous ainsi.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il y a peu de magiciens? Parce que vous sauvez quiconque le mérite?

\- Oui. Même si nous avons quand mêmes des magiciens à chaque fois.» Il secoua la tête, désabusé par l'attitude des humains et continua: «peu naissent ces temps-ci et les puissants ont ce métal permettant de protéger les rêves et de nous bloquer. Nous avons parfois refusé ces offrandes, ils ont versé le sang en pensant nous apaiser.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Ils ont peur. Ils nous craignent et ne peuvent plus s'opposer à nous, n'ayant plus de magiciens ou de personnes pouvant former leurs potentiels sorciers. Ils n'ont plus d'invocateurs. Et les enfants de la pleine lune ont disparu, et même si il en reste, leurs pouvoirs ont été oubliés. Même si ils les gardaient pour s'opposer à nous, ils n'auraient personne pour les former et cela finirait en tragédie.

\- Ils se débarrasser d'autres humains parce qu'ils ont peur?» l'enfant avait quand même du mal à apprendre tout cela du haut de son jeune âge. Il était doué et intelligent mais beaucoup de concepts lui échappaient toujours. Mais son père insistait pour ces têtes-à-têtes qui ressemblait plus à des leçons. «Ils sont stupides alors!»

Elucifer baissa les yeux, fixant son enfant intensément «N'oublie jamais. Beaucoup d'humains ne pensent qu'à voler nos pouvoirs, la source de notre magie. Beaucoup sont fous. Beaucoup veulent le pouvoir, la richesse et la puissance. Beaucoup sont hypocrites tant que tu es le plus fort. Mais te trahiront dans le dos à la première occasion.

\- Je comprend. Je ne ferais pas confiance à un humain sans pouvoir.» Il avait du mal à vraiment savoir et comprendre de quoi parlait son père mais avait intégré l'essentiel. «Ca ira comme ça?

\- Surtout à leur armée. Je le sens depuis quelques années: ils préparent quelque chose.» Il garda le silence pendant un long moment et soupira, étirant soudain ses ailes: «Un jour, tu leurs fera face à ma place. Ne fais **jamais** confiance à Alexei.

\- C'est un méchant?

\- Méchant?» Le dragon sembla réfléchir à la question, sérieusement et intensément: «Disons qu'il est persuadé d'avoir raison, d'être le sauveur du monde et fera tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Il est indigne de confiance. Il te tuera si cela lui permet de faire ce qu'il veut.» Il voulait faire peur au plus jeune, pour qu'il n'oublie jamais cette leçon.

Cela marcha: l'enfant frissonna et promit: «Je ne me ferais pas avoir. Je serais le plus malin!

\- C'est bien, prends les à leur propre piège.»

* * *

**-Quelques mois plus tard-**

* * *

__Les esprits de la lumière, Luna et Aska, libérèrent le dragons Elucifer de sa prison de ténèbres, bannissant Shadow dans son temple. Il était le compagnon de Maxwell et de Origin, bâtissant un royaume des esprits. Ils apportèrent au monde le feu, le vent, l'eau et la glace. Luna illumina leurs nuits, Aska veilla sur eux. Shadow hanta leurs songes depuis son temple.__

__Puis la guerre explosa...__

L'enfant de 7 ans lisait les ouvrages dans une immense bibliothèque. Ses petites jambes s'agitaient, témoignant d'une impatience totale, et d'un agacement à rester immobile. Sa peau était terriblement pâle et ses grands yeux sombres, bordés de cils. Il regarda par la fenêtre, la lune qui flottait dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Il n'était pas fatigué. Ou du moins tentait-il de s'en convaincre. Il sentait quelque chose bouillir en lui, sa magie certainement et ça l'empêchait de dormir.

_Alors à quoi bon se forcer et se tourner encore et encore dans son lit? _Et il ne pouvait pas jouer car si on l'attrapait dehors à cette heure, il se ferait tirer les oreilles. Alors il était venu feuilleter ce magnifique album qu'il adorait regarder._ Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé sortir de son lit pendant la nuit mais si personne ne l'attrapait, ça irait non?_

Krones lui avait fait la leçon encore et encore dans la journée. _Lui racontant l'histoire de leur peuple. Celle des Esprits, mais aussi celle des Entelexeias. _Deux espèces si proches, comme le seraient des frères, mais sans être les mêmes. Il devait apprendre, apprendre pour ne pas que le passé se reproduise encore et encore.

«Origin est toujours prisonnier.» murmura-t-il, refermant le livre aux pages jaunies. «Comme Maxwell. Et on ne peut les libérer qu'en même temps. Au même moment. Et que ça soit par des humains dotés de pouvoirs.» C'était possible mais c'était délicat. Et les Esprits n'étaient pas surpuissants ou omniscients. Le piège avait été conçus par des humains ayant étudiés leurs capacités et leurs pouvoirs pendant des années pour préparer un piège parfait, et ils ne pouvaient être défait par leurs puissances. Il ne comprenait pas tout. Mais savait que c'était grave!

__Ce qu'un humain a fait, seul un autre humain pouvait le défaire...c'était tordu___. Après tout ceux qui avaient fait ça ne voulaient pas qu'ils soient libérés facilement. D'où la vengeance des Esprits qui avaient décidé de punir l'humanité qui avait joué si salement dans cette Guerre._

Ils devaient trouver comment libérer les deux rois des Esprits afin d'empêcher la catastrophe mythique de revenir sur le monde. Ces deux puissantes entités avaient été enfermés par les humains sans aucune pitié, par des sorciers qui ne comprenaient pas la portée de leurs actes.

__Depuis la guerre, le monde des esprits et celui des hommes étant séparés depuis si longtemps. Par une magie qui isolait une partie du monde où se terrait ce royaume magique. Depuis, la magie n'était plus offerte qu'à quelques élus: des enfants qui naissaient ici et là avec un potentiel plus ou moins importants. Dans les premières années suivant la guerre, beaucoup furent tué par des gens superstitieux ou plein de colère.__

__Encore une brisure entre les Esprits, les ___Entelexeias et les hommes._

Elucifer ne pardonnerait jamais aux humains et avait décidé de les punir. Volant tout êtres dotés de pouvoir (les sauvant ainsi de la morts, puis le l'esclavage ou de l'enrôlement forcé) et les emmenant dans le royaume des Esprits ou aucun homme ne pouvait pénétrer. Et les élevant, avec ses amis et semblables, pour protéger leur royaume et pour leurs offrir une meilleur vie, pour les aider à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Et il espérait trouver ceux qui pourraient sauver leur peuple, leurs deux autres rois. Et protéger l'avenir de la planète contre le menace annoncée dans des prophéties. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça à leurs anciens ennemis car après tout ils ne pouvaient faire confiance à l'humanité.

_Ils en avaient eu bien trop souvent la preuve. _

_Et ils avaient pourtant donner plusieurs chances à ces êtres sans reconnaissance (selon eux)._

Durant ces dernières années, Elucifer avait souvent testé les humains, voulant voir jusqu'où ils allaient, si ils oseraient lui dire non ou protester. Voulant voir leur cruauté, leur violence. Voulant voir si le désir de réconciliation était sincère ou guidés par la haine, si ils étaient mués par le désir de poignarder les êtres magiques dans le dos ou si ils voulaient juste acheter leur pardon et se comporter ensuite en parasite. Il avait vu des gens sincères et des gens cruels. Pas assez des premiers à son goût. Il avait perdu toute estime et tout respect pour l'humanité. Il n'en disait pas assez à Yuri (selon l'enfant) mais le petit espionnait parfois les conversations avec les autres. Ils ne comprenait pas tout mais avaient bien enregistré que l'humanité était cruelle. Que les hommes sans pouvoirs étaient avides comme les ogres des contes et voulaient voler la magie pour devenir puissant ou riche.

_A quoi bon aider ces êtres emplis de convoitise, prêts à tout pour le pouvoir, la richesse ou la renommée? _Elucifer punissait si ils allaient trop loin et ignorait leurs supplications. _Eux n'avaient eu aucune pitié durant la guerre. _Il n'était pas un dieu, il n'était pas leur ami. Il était un émissaire et les mettait régulièrement à l'épreuve. Et eux échouaient...tant pis pour eux. Yuri avait parfois mal à la tête quand il tentait de comprendre absolument tout dans ces phrases et ces plans.

_Il était trop jeune, disaient les gens. __Oui, c'était vrai. Mais il n'était pas un imbécile. Il savait beaucoup de choses. Il était en avance pour son âge._

«Yuri, tu ne dors pas?» Une grande renarde entra dans la pièce, ses nombreuses queues fouettant l'air. Contrairement à sa sœur Belius, Verius avait beaucoup plus de couleurs sur le corps. Et était plus jeune et plus indulgente.

«Je veux savoir. Je n'aime pas rester ignorant sur l'injustice!» Il semblait trop sérieux pour son âge, l'air fier de ce qu'il disait. _Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un camarade de jeu pour se détendre un peu, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enfant dans le palais des esprits._ Il était même le seul pour le moment «Alors je lis!

\- Tu regardes les images tu veux dire?

\- Même si cet ouvrage est vraiment trop ennuyeux! Et je sais lire je te signale!»

La créature ricana, s'approchant de la chaise de l'enfant, le frappant gentiment de ses nombreuses queues «Tant de mots pour un si petit être. Est-ce que tu te contente de juste répéter ce que tu entends? Sans savoir ce que tu dis?

\- Je sais ce que veut dire injustice je te signale. Et je sais ce que veux dire ennuyeux, c'est comme tout ce que dit père!

\- Mais bien sûr.» Le saisissant par le sol de son pyjama, elle l'emmena dans les couloirs en le portant comme un chaton et il ne protesta pas, sachant que cela était inutile. Une fois qu'elle atteignit la chambre du petit, elle le lâcha sur son lit comme un sac à patates «Tu sais, il n'aimerait pas que tu veille si tard. Tu es encore petit et tu as besoin de dormir!

\- Il n'aime pas grand chose de toute façon. Il râle tout le temps! Et il ne me félicite jamais pour mes efforts. Alors je n'ai pas envie de lui faire plaisir d'abord!

\- Ne dis pas ça, Elucifer t'aime.»

L'enfant croisa les bras, une moue dubitative aux lèvres. «C'est ce que vous dites tous et pourtant il ne le montre pas tant que ça.» voyant la mine de la renarde, il prit un air exaspéré «Oui, je sais, il n'était pas comme ça AVANT. Avant la guerre blablabla...il a perdu confiance en l'humanité blablabla, l'enfermement de ses frères blablabla...» Il avait prit une voix exagérée. Exaspéré par ces choses qu'on lui avait rabâché depuis toujours. _Et qu'il ne croyait presque plus..même si le dragon qu'était son père passait pas mal de temps avec lui, lui racontant l'histoire de leur peuple mais ils n'avaient jamais joué ensemble comme un parent et son enfant. _Parfois dans sa colère il se montrait terriblement mature, quand il était un vrai gamin à d'autres moments.

Un coup de patte sur le crâne le fit glapir de surprise. Verius fronça les sourcils «Ne sois pas insolent Yuri! C'est quand même ton père!»

L'enfant ramena ses jambes contre lui, les entourant de ses bras «Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis presque quatre mois, parce qu'il hiberne selon vous. Il n'en a rien à faire de moi ou quoi?» Seule une personne qui le connaissait bien aurait entendu la tristesse de sa voix. _Une tristesse mêlée de résignation. Il était trop seul et trop isolé. _Il aurait eu besoin de personnes de son âge mais il était trop petit et ses pouvoirs trop instables pour qu'on lui permette de sortir du palais des Esprits.

L'esprit poussa un soupir. Mais ne elle revint pas là-dessus. Sentant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas insister: «Changeons de sujet. Tu étudie toujours le monde onirique? Tu étais passionné par le sujet quand d'autres Esprits t'en ont parlé. Aska m'a dit que tu avais des dispositions dans ce domaine.

\- J'aime ça. Quoi? Père ne veut plus que je fasse ça?» il avait l'air scandalisé. Il allait piquer une crise si on le privait d'un de ses plaisirs. Et il était vraiment doué dans ce domaine, prometteur même. «C'est ça. Je ne peux plus rien faire? J'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs?» Il se tendit, sur la défensive «Je vais pas arrêter!»

Elle se mit à rire, amusée par l'entêtement du plus jeune «Luna et Aska lui arracheraient les écailles si il osait interdire cette pratique. D'ailleurs c'est elles qui t'ont appris ça?

\- Ouais. J'aurais pas du déjà le faire. Alors que j'ai juste les bases. Pas sans elles pour me surveiller mais je me débrouille finalement!

\- En effet. Mais je suis impressionnée que tu ai réussis. A ton âge et avec si peu d'expérience. Tu seras puissant quand tu seras adulte.

\- Mais écoute, j'ai trouvé un magicien! C'est peut-être même un possible invocateur!

\- Vraiment?» Elle avait l'air dubitative. «Et?

\- Il a le même âge que moi.»

Verius ne voulait pas dire à Yuri qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir ça si tôt. «Je vois...» Les pouvoirs visibles si jeunes étaient trop rares pour être possible et qu'un enfant si jeune que lui ne pouvait pas détecter une telle puissance. _Si il avait raison...il ne fallait surtout pas laisser ce petit de côté._

L'enfant se décomposa «Tu ne me crois pas. Personne ne me croit jamais.

\- J'ai juste du mal à imaginer ça.» Elle secoua la tête, ne voulant pas déclencher une nouvelle dispute: «Bref, doué ou pas, ne fais plus ça seul, c'est dangereux pour toi!» Elle sortit, la porte se refermant à clé derrière elle, laissant le petit dans sa chambre illuminé par la lune.

L'enfant s'écroula sur le matelas, regardant le plafond. «J'aimerais bien avoir une chambre à moi au lieu d'une nursery.» Mais tant qu'il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs, il devait rester dans un endroit sûr. «Je ne suis plus un bébé pourtant.» Il attendit que le silence se fasse dans le couloir, environ une heure malgré ses bâillements. Puis se pencha et ramassa un cristal caché sous son lit. Il posa ses paume sur la pierre qui s'illumina doucement. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

_«J'espère que tu dors, car me voilà.»_

* * *

**A Suivre**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle et autres

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Fluff, Fantasy, Humour

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Personne ne savait d'où il était venu, où ce qu'il voulait vraiment, mais il était arrivé il y a longtemps. _**C'était ce que racontant les légendes humaines.**_Chaque peuple avait sa propre version, chaque camps avait sa propre histoire. Les Esprits n'allaient pas rapporter leurs fautes au cœur de leurs récits, et les humains n'allaient pas rapporter leurs crimes dans leurs textes. Pour chacun, c'était la faute de l'autre. C'était aussi simple que ça. Mais cela ne faisait que creuser le gouffre et les incompréhensions. Cela rendait la paix impossible car la méfiance et la rancune restaient fortes de chaque côté.

__Le Dragon Elucifer: Grand, puissant, aux immenses ailes sombre. Sa voix était forte comme une chute de rochers. Ses griffes déchiraient la pierre que son souffle brûlant pouvait faire fondre. Il était puissant et dangereux. Mais il était aussi cruel, et avait rasé des villages de son feu magique.__

__Les soldats, les chevaliers qui faisaient la fierté du pays, s'étaient précipités contre lui, mais les lames s'étaient brisées sur ses écailles, comme les lances et les flèches. Il ne resta pas sans se défendre: ses flammes firent un carnage. __

__Quand l'armée recula enfin, le dragon avait rugit, les crocs dégoulinants de sang «__**_Donnez moi un sacrifice! Donnez moi des cœurs purs ou des âmes sombres et j'épargnerais votre ville, votre pays et votre peuple. Chaque fois que je l'exigerais_**__!»__

__Telle avait été l'unique phrase qu'il avait dite avant de disparaître dans un claquement d'ailes, volant vers les montagnes.__

Et c'était devenu une légende. Une légende réelle. Celle des _«_****Ailes de la Mort******» **que les humains se transmettaient de générations en générations depuis longtemps, depuis cette guerre devenue presque légendaire. Tout le monde la connaissait, tout le monde craignait cette menace invisible. On la redoutait tout en pensant qu'elle était un mythe. On la voyait parfois mais on se convainquait qu'elle était un rêve, un mirage ou une mystification, ou peut-être un complot. Ou alors on niait, on menait la politique de l'autruche, ignorant cela tant qu'on n'était pas concerné.

__Contrairement à la version des Esprits, qui embellissait juste un peu les choses pour eux tout en relatant la vérité, les fautes des hommes étaient absentes et ils y étaient dépeins comme des victimes et des héros. __

Un jour les mensonges et les vérités éclateraient au grand jour. _Certains espéraient ce jour et d'autres le redoutaient. __Est-ce que cela se finirait sur une nouvelle guerre? Qui serait peut-être encore plus sanglant et violent qu'auparavant? ___Quand les vraies raisons de la première s'étaient perdues dans l'oubli et que personne ne s'en souciait?___ Quand chaque camps était persuadé d'être dans le vrai? Ou peut-être que la vérité déboucherait sur une paix qui serait cette fois durable?_Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Et personne n'avait réellement chercher des réponses, pensant que leur version était l'unique vérité. Personne ne savait ce que l'avenir réservait.

_Seul l'avenir le dirait._

_Et personne ne pouvait le deviner à l'avance._

* * *

****-13 ans plus tard******-**

* * *

__Combien de temps depuis que cela s'était produit? __Le dragon était là depuis si longtemps. Sa venue était devenue lointaine et floue, tout le monde savait qu'il existait, même si peu le voyait désormais. Il était trop malin et trop discret. Personne ne savait, même en cherchant dans les archives comme si personne n'avait noté la date de son arrivée et personne n'avait jamais pu le suivre. Il n'y avait aucunes traces écrites valables. Comme si la majeure partie de ces sources avaient été effacées pour que jamais la vérité n'éclate. Personne ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là et tout semblait traditions et habitudes.

__**C'était étrange**__, auraient pensé certains mais jamais quiconque n'avait osé soulever ce point. C'était comme si un tabou avait été apposé sur ce secret.

**«****_Si tu n'es pas sage, on te donnera au dragon_**_!_» Tant d'enfants avaient grandis avec cette phrase, avec ces mots. Même si beaucoup pensaient que le dragon ne s'en prendrait pas à eux._«___Il y a des gens beaucoup plus méchant que moi!» __ou __«Il y a des gens plus purs que moi» ___ou___«Pourquoi moi qui suis si insignifiant(e)?___**» **_et le reste était devenu jeu pour ces petits innocents pour qui cela ne tenait que du conte.

Même les adultes doutaient et pensaient que quelque chose se cacher derrière ces légendes. _Oui le dragon existait, mais personne ne l'avait jamais vu. ___Des gens étaient offerts oui. Mais personne n'avait jamais vu ça. __C'était dit, mais aucun témoin ne subsistait pour rapporter ces histoire, excepté quelques soldats qui étaient tenus au secret. Des personnes avinés rapportaient des choses dans les bars mais qui prenait en considérations les paroles d'ivrognes? Des conteurs relataient des histoires, les présentant comme des faits réels ou des témoignages mais le peuple ne prenaient pas ces 'mythes' au sérieux.

Les gens connaissaient l'existence du dragon, on le leur rabâchait depuis leur plus jeune âge mais ils le l'avaient jamais vu! Certains prétendait avoir vu une silhouette ou une forme dans le ciel. Mais encore une fois, aucunes preuves n'étaient là pour appuyer ces dires. Ou des épisodes si rares que peu de gens s'en souvenaient. Et au fil des années, tant de gens rêvaient de devenir chevaliers pour tuer cette bête, pensant alors devenir riches, devenir célèbres, devenir des héros.** «_On sauvera le peuple, on deviendra des héros, on changera le cours de l'histoire._»**

Mais d'autres, plus réaliste protestaient «**_On ne fera que le mettre en rage. Personne n'a pu le blesser la première fois si on en croit les écrits. Et il pourrait demander bien pire que ça la prochaine fois_**_!_»

Flynn avait entendu ça toute sa vie. Il y avait cru dans son enfance. Et s'était lui-même posé de nombreuses questions à ce sujet en grandissant. Même si les réponses étaient vagues ou issues de pages poussiéreuses. Il avait vu que la population se diviser à ce sujet: _Entre ceux qui voulaient combattre la dragon, ceux qui voulaient parlementer avec lui, ceux qui attendaient, et ceux qui vivaient dans la peur dans la période du cadeau à la créature. _Même si cette période changeait chaque année, et était petit à petit devenu symbole de surprise terrible. Enfin il y avaient ceux qui vivaient, indifférent à cette menace sombre et dangereuse, traitant cela comme une stupide légende utilisée par les hautes instances pour cacher les crimes de petits nobles.

__Une Légende.__

__Une Menace.__

__Des Mystères.__

_Des Secrets._

Le jeune chevalier se posait tellement de questions. Il avait pensé en savoir plus quand il enfilerait son armure mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Son supérieur lui avait dit de ne pas soulever ce sujet, de ne pas poser de questions. «_Tu auras des ennuis si tu fais ça.» _et _«Nos officiers sont ceux qui s'occupent de ça et ne veulent pas semer le trouble parmi la population. Ne te mêle pas de ça._»

Si ce dragon existait, pourquoi personne ne savait qui était offert à chaque fois? Pourquoi aucune disparition n'était signalé?

Il s'était souvent demandé qui était donné, ou si quelqu'un était vraiment donné. _Et si ces personnes criant au complot avaient raison et que cette histoire de sacrifice servait de menace pour tenir le peuple en laisse?_ Cela ne l'étonnerait pas puisqu'il avait vu dès l'enfance que l'armée avait de nombreux problèmes, cachait beaucoup de secrets. Il s'était d'ailleurs engagé dans l'espoir de changer les choses. _Mais que faire alors des témoignages de gens ayant vu le dragon? _Cela n'avait fait que multiplier les doutes du blond qui avait fait des recherches, qui avait exploré le quartier inférieur. Il avait posé des questions au petit peuple au sujet de nombreuses disparitions. Mais il n'avait eu que peu de réponses ou de pistes pour résoudre ce mystère.

Flynn avait souvent entendu parler son père à ce sujet: des orphelins qui disparaissaient, des soldats réformés ou mutilés qui s'évaporaient, des enfants bâtards dont le parent trompé se débarrassait, des criminels. _ Bref c'était souvent ce que ces snobs du conseil, ces nobles prétentieux, voyaient comme des rebuts de la société. Cela avait-il un rapport?_ Il était certain que oui. Mais, malheureusement, les preuves étaient légères, voir inexistantes. Flynn avait recueillis tous ces rapports, les avait lu de nombreuses fois. Il les avait trié par date, par classes, par âges. Et il avait accumulé des témoignages divers. Par exemple: des corps avaient parfois été retrouvés, selon certains témoins. Et il s'agissait des certains des 'sacrifiés': _Les criminels. Ceux qui auraient eu l'âme noire, selon la légende._

* * *

«Flynn tu ne devrais plus continuer ces recherches.» Dit son père, s'asseyant face à lui. «Cela n'apportera rien de bon.» Il avait prit un air sévère, fronçant les sourcils, voulant faire admettre cette vérité à son fils. «Abandonne!» Il ne voulait pas abandonner cet argument._ Il en allait de leur avenir et de leur vie._ Il devait se montrer ferme, quitte à être injuste «Et arrêtes de poser des questions! C'est pour ton bien!»

Le jeune homme le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, surpris de cette intervention. Et ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père s'opposait à la recherche de la vérité «Et pourquoi devrais-je laisser mes recherches de côté? J'ai découvert de nombreuses choses louches.» Il ne comprenais pas, son père avait toujours combattu pour la justice et contre les manipulations et les mensonges du pouvoir «En quoi est-ce mal?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela te donneras? Que penses-tu accomplir? Qu'espères-tu?

\- Je veux_ savoir_ père! Est-ce que le dragon est utilisé comme prétexte? Ou est-ce un complot de l'armée pour contrôler le peuple? Et se débarrasser de certaines personnes? Quelque chose ne va pas! Des crimes nous sont dissimulés! Et si tel est le cas, je ne resterais pas sans rien faire!

\- Que pourrais-tu faire exactement? Tu n'es pas assez haut placé pour la hiérarchie. Tu ne pourras pas changer quoique ce soit!

\- Père! Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Je ne me suis pas engagé dans la chevalier pour rester les bras croisés face à l'injustice.

\- Pourquoi se débarrasser des orphelins? Et pas tous, juste certains.» demanda le plus vieux, haussant un sourcil «En **quoi **cela serait un complot? Quel besoin l'armée aurait-elle d'agir ainsi et de cacher leurs actions? En utilisant le dragon comme prétexte? Ca n'a aucune logique. Pourquoi faire cela?» Il en savait bien assez mais ne pouvait pas tout dire. Certains secrets devaient rester sans réponses.

Flynn y avait pensé, souvent, se posant de nombreuses questions, et cherchant des réponses en utilisant la logique: _Se débarrasser des criminels? Il pouvait voir la raison: les prisons étaient souvent pleines mais c'était impardonnable quand même. Les soldats mutilés et réformés? Voulaient-ils ne pas avoir de problèmes avec eux? Les Bâtards? Voulaient-ils effacer la honte? Mais les enfants? Et juste certains d'entre eux? _Il s'obstinait, refusant d'avaler ce qui était dit à tout le monde: «Est-ce vraiment ce soit-disant dragon mythique qui tue ces personnes ou sert-il de prétexte? Comment les gens sont-ils choisis si ce n'est pas le cas? On ne peut rien prévoir. N'est-ce pas étrange?» Il rassembla ses papiers, crispant ses doigts sur le coin des pages.

Finath soupira, épuisé par cette dispute qu'ils avaient vécu déjà plusieurs fois: «Flynn, tu ne devrais pas fouiller trop loin. L'armée n'est pas aussi parfaite que tu ne le pense. Ne brise pas ta vision du monde. Certaines choses doivent être cachées, doivent rester totalement ignorées. Pour le bien de tous. L'ignorance vaut mieux parfois.

\- Je m'en doute mais je ne m'effondrerais pas! Je veux changer les choses, et pour cela, je dois savoir! Je ne renoncerais jamais. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis à moins que tu ais une très bonne raison et que tu me l'explique.» C'était presque du chantage mais il ne voulait pas renoncer ou baisser les bras sans une explication et une justification. Il était déterminé. Et il ne laisserait pas tomber son rêve de trouver la vérité. «Sinon je continuerais!

\- Nos supérieurs n'aiment pas qu'on enquête sur eux, qu'on pose des questions ou qu'on pointe leurs défauts. Si ils te trouvent trop curieux, ils pourraient tenter de te faire taire, de te rétrograder, de te chasser de l'armée, de te faire arrêter si ils te trouvent trop bavard. C'est déjà arrivé. Trop souvent.

\- Quoi?» rit son fils, repoussant ses papiers, relevant les yeux vers son père «Comment ça, ça arrive souvent? L'armée se livre vraiment à ce genre de travers régulièrement? Et tu vas me dire qu'ils vont me tuer si il pense que...

\- Non. Mais tu pourrais gâcher ta carrière.» La réponse fut douce, mais ferme. Ses yeux fixant son fils avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait que peu. «Et tu pourrais tout perdre. Ils n'aiment pas les fouineur, ils n'ont jamais aimé ça. Et ils sont prêt à tout pour avoir le dernier mot.

Plissant les yeux, le jeune homme demanda , méfiant car c'était la première fois qu'il entendait une telle chose:«Tu sais quelque chose père? Dis-moi! A quel point sont-ils corrompus?

\- ...» Détournant les yeux, l'homme ne répondit pas. Il regarda par la fenêtre, un long moment, avant de dire dans un profond soupir épuisé «Arrête de poser des questions. C'est vraiment, vraiment mieux pour toi!»

Le sang de Flynn se glaça. Il se leva «Nos supérieurs exercent des pressions, mentent et font du chantage? Et tu ne dis rien?» _Est-ce que tu es un complice? _Il éleva la voix. «Je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe. Si on se sert de cette légende pour faire le mal, ça ne peut pas continuer.» Il était peut-être idéaliste mais il espérait pouvoir changer les choses jusqu'à ce niveau. C'était peut-être utopique mais il voulait y croire plutôt que partir défaitiste.

L'homme se gratta la barbe et poussa un profond soupir fatigué «Il y a bien plus que cette histoire-là. Beaucoup plus que le dragon. C'est un secret d'état, je ne peux pas le partager avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas assez gradé.» C'était une excuse car il ne pouvait pas parler de ça à qui que ce soit. Mais ainsi il aurait le dernier mot. Il savait qu'il était sûrement blessant mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Les mots frappèrent Flynn. _Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Pourquoi_? Mais il se s'énerva pas et rassembla ses papiers. «Je comprends» dit-il d'une voix glaciale. «Je ne te poserais plus de problèmes à ce niveau. Et tu ne m'entendra plus te parler de cela...je ne voudrais pas t'attirer des problèmes.» dit-il d'un ton plus neutre. «Alors je pense qu'on va en rester là. D'accord?

\- Flynn, ce n'est pas...ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai une bonne raison pour agir comme ça mais...Je ne peux juste pas te le dire. C'est un secret d'état et...

\- Je ne veux pas l'entendre!» Et claqua la porte derrière lui, furieux. Il se supportait pas qu'on lui cache des choses, qu'on lui mente, surtout si cette personne était une en qui il avait une immense confiance.

Son père se prit la tête dans les mains, comme si il avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules «C'est pour ton bien. Tu aurais des ennuis si ils le découvraient, et tout ce que j'aurais fait n'aura servi à rien. J'ai payé et je paye toujours pour que ça n'arrive pas.» Il décida d'aller acheter de quoi préparer le repas, et de laisser son fils un peu seul. «Je ne peux juste pas en parler.» Et il était face à un douloureux dilemme qui empirait chaque année: _Comment son enfant réagirait-il face à un tel secret? Un secret qui était censé garantir la paix Même si beaucoup l'utilisaient comme sources de profits. Lui même avait fait tellement de sacrifices pour ce secret. Et pour protéger Flynn contre le destin. Son fils ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais._ Et chaque fois qu'il repoussait cette vérité, il savait qu'il empirait les choses. Et il n'avait plus le courage d'admettre ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il avait vu.

Le jeune homme, de son côté, s'enferma dans sa chambre, cachant ses notes dans le double-fond d'un tiroir et se laissant tomber sur son lit. «Qu'est-ce qu'ils cachent?» Après un moment de réflexion, il décida d'aller se promener dans le bidonville en dessous des murailles, là où des enlèvements avaient eu lieu récemment_. _

_Peut-être pourrait-il glaner des informations là-dessus, auprès de Hanks? _Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et sortit dans le petit jardin, avant de partir en courant à travers les ruelles. Heureusement c'était son jour de congé, personne ne serait surprit de le voir en civil. Et ce serait la meilleur façon de récupérer des informations.

* * *

Hanks posa une tasse de thé devant le blond. «Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis à fouiner comme ça un jour mon garçon. Si ton propre père te dis de ne pas creuser, tu devrais t'abstenir. Peut-être est-ce plus prudent?

\- Bien entendu. Mais je trouve cela louche. Il ne m'a jamais menti. Ou cacher des choses. Et si cela cachait quelque chose de vraiment très grave?

\- Ou plutôt, il ne l'a jamais fait ouvertement comme ça?»

Flynn but une gorgée du liquide chaud. Se sentant mal à l'aise en pensant à cette idée. Il serra ses doigts autour de sa tasse «Je veux juste comprendre. Et personne ne sait rien, n'est-ce pas étrange?

\- Si.

\- Y a-t-il toujours des disparitions dans le quartier inférieur?

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Personne ne se soucie des bidonvilles. Ton père vient à chaque disparitions mais malheureusement, ça ne donne rien.

\- Moi je m'en soucie.» Murmura le jeune lieutenant, serrant la tasse entre ses doigts. Et il changerait la vision des gens quand il serait plus gradé, il changerait le pays et améliorerait les lois. Il se battrait toujours pour la justice mais sans jamais franchir la ligne. Il combattrait l'injustice avec honnêteté. C'était une promesse qu'il s'était faite. C'était son rêve depuis l'enfance. Il ferait tout pour réaliser cet objectif. «N'en doutez pas, je me soucierais toujours des quartiers inférieurs et des bidonvilles.» il n'oublierait jamais ses premières années ici, avant la promotion de son père. C'était toujours sa maison au plus profond de son cœur, même si la maison où il vivait désormais était bien plus belle et confortable. _Même si...Non il ne devait pas penser à cela maintenant...ça ne ferait que lui faire mal. _«Je m'en soucierais toujours!»

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et sourit doucement «Je sais Flynn, je sais. Je ne doute pas de tes motivations ou de tes rêves d'avenir.» Il soupira, reposant sa tasse à demi-vide avant d'ajouter, d'un ton résigné «Et **oui** nous avons eu de nombreuses disparitions. Elles ont été beaucoup plus nombreuses que partout ailleurs. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de payer des recherches pour retrouver ces disparus, et les chevaliers ne se soucient pas réellement de nos souffrances ou de nos problèmes.

\- Vraiment?» Il fronça les sourcils, dégoûté d'entendre que ses collègues n'agissaient pas pour aider les plus malheureux, les plus miséreux._ Pourquoi ce mépris? _Il ne comprenait pas. Cela dépassait ses croyances. Il fallait réellement que quelqu'un change cette société où ce genre ce choses se produisaient dans l'indifférence des plus puissants. «Qui disparaît généralement? Y a-t-il un lien entre eux?

\- Des orphelins, des enfants des rues ou même des enfants qui ont une famille. Mais pas tous non plus. C'est comme si ils étaient soigneusement choisi.» Il semblait choisir ses mots, comme si il y réfléchissait en prononçant ces mots. «Des choses étranges mais personne ne nous demande jamais rien, ne demande aux témoins de ces disparitions de parler. Et on ne revoit jamais les disparus.»

Le jeune chevalier hésita, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure avant de demander, doucement: «Et ces disparitions se produisent à quel rythme? A peu près?

\- Hum...Je dirais, à un rythme régulier. Parfois on a plus rien pendant un temps, puis plusieurs à un rythme rapide. Et personne n'a jamais été retrouvé. Parfois cela arrive des mois avant la soit-disant arrivée du dragon donc ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Ha!» _C'était différent du quartier public ou royal où ces disparitions étaient plus rares._ «Et personne ne fait des recherches? Rien n'est fait?» Il était indigné. La colère enflait en lui, comme une vague brûlante. Il serra les poings avec rage. _Dans les autres quartiers,des enquêtes auraient lieu, sans aucun doute._ Mais personne ne se souciait du quartier inférieur, des gens vivant dans les bidonvilles ou les orphelinats. Personne ne se souciait des plus faibles, des plus pauvres, des miséreux. _Ce n'était pas normal. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec.. _«Je vois, je ne comprend pas cette attitude...Je pensais que les chevaliers, au moins, agiraient face à ce genre de situation.»

Hanks fronça les sourcils, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson, comme si il réfléchissait à ses mots, avant de dire, d'une voix hésitante «Je peux voir un cas qui a été étrange. Et qui a été assez récent d'ailleurs. Je m'en souviens car un haut gradé est descendu du quartier royal pour enquêter là-dessus.»

Flynn se rassit, sourcils froncés «Comment ça?» Il était tendu et impatient. «Qui a disparu? Qui est venu poser ces questions?» Il se sentit fébrile et de plus en plus curieux. _Allait-il avoir une possibilité de réponse? Allait-il avoir un indice sur ce qu'il cherchait? Quelque chose qui confirmerait ses doutes? _Il insista un peu, se penchant sur sa chaise, avec impatience:«Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus?

\- Un des enfants disparus depuis presque deux ans. Une petite fille nommée Patty.» Il tapota la table de l'index, avant de dire, avec précaution comme si il réfléchissait à ses mots: «Certains disent qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques sans blastia, entre deux fantasmes de ses amis de l'époque auquel personne n'a donné de crédits. Ton père l'a cherché des semaines mais est revenu bredouille. Et certains témoignages étaient si étranges qu'il n'y a pas prêté attention.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible. La magie a disparu depuis longtemps. Depuis la grande guerre contre les esprits et ça fait plus de mille ans. C'était une des conséquences de la brisure entre nos deux peuples non?

\- Ce sont des rumeurs. Elle a disparu peu après et les chevaliers ont repoussé ces témoignages, niant que cela ait un rapport. La magie est censée avoir disparu depuis longtemps comme tu l'as souligné. _Personne n'a prit cela au sérieux. _Cependant le capitaine Cumore vient à chaque fois que ce genre de rumeurs est exposé. Les menteurs ou les affabulateurs sont arrêtés pour troubles de l'ordre publique selon ses mots. Quand ils reviennent après leur arrestation, ils ne parlent plus jamais de ça, comme si leur enfermement les avait cassé.»

_Donc Père et Cumore prennent au sérieux les rumeurs qui semblent réalistes. Mais il enferme les menteurs. Et les punis, apparemment. _Cette histoire de magie était étrange. _Vraiment étrange._ La magie n'est plus utilisée depuis tellement longtemps. C'était une légende, encore plus que les Esprits qui eux se manifestaient de temps à autre, se rappelant à l'existence des humains.

Hanks le regarda longuement, puis secoua la tête comme si il avait hésité à poser dire les prochains mots «C'est sans doute ce qui est arrivé à ce gamin avec qui tu jouais quand tu étais petit. Ton meilleur ami selon tes propres mots à l'époque. Tu l'adorais et c'était dur de vous séparer.»

Flynn se crispa et leva les yeux vers le vieil homme, choqué et sentant son cœur se glacer «Comment ça?» Il ne se rappelait pas d'un ami disparu ou de quoique ce soit «Je n'ai aucun souvenirs de ça. Mon père ne m'en a pas parlé. Je...ma mémoire est un peu floue avant l'incendie du quartier mais...

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas?» Il fronça les sourcils, surpris «Entre tes 6 ans et tes 11 ans, vous étiez inséparables. Et puis...il y a eu l'incendie et le passage du dragon et il n'était plus là. Et ton père a déménagé dans le quartier public. Personne ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé. C'était un enfant des rues sans famille. J'ai été surpris que tu ne viennes jamais demander de ses nouvelles.» Il se passa la main dans les cheveux «Mais tu avais été gravement blessé dans cet incident, peut-être que ta mémoire a été affecté. Car tu n'en as jamais parlé. Alors j'ai préféré ne pas aborder le sujet puisqu'il avait disparu et que je ne voulais pas te blesser en remuant cela.»

La bouche sèche, le blond se lécha les lèvres «Comment s'appelait-il?

\- Yuri.»

_Ce nom._

_Ce nom remuait quelque chose dans son cœur._

_Comme un tiraillement nostalgique._

* * *

_«Hey!»_

_Il leva les yeux du livre qu'il regardait, et se retrouva plongé dans deux pupilles grises foncées. Il se retrouva fasciné pendant quelques secondes, car il n'était jamais vu ce genre de reflets d'argent dans des yeux avant._

_«Pourquoi tu es tout seul?» demanda le petit garçon, rejetant ses mèches noires derrière son épaule. __«Il fait beau et chaud et tu reste dans ton coin?__»_

_Il haussa les épaules et répliqua, comme si c'était une évidence. «Je lis._

_\- C'est ennuyeux. Quand je suis dehors, je m'amuse.» Il croisa les bras, et sourit, son visage illuminé par la joie étant comme un rayon de soleil «Tu devrais t'amuser aussi! Tu vas grandir et tu penseras alors 'ha zut, j'ai manqué plein de trucs'»_

_Le petit blond fronça les sourcils, se retenant de pouffer devant cette moue pour se concentrer sur les faits «Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le quartier?_

_\- Pourquoi, tu connais tout le monde? A chaque coin de rue?» Il écarta les bras, un peu moqueur. __«Tu as une sacré mémoire alors si tu peux reconnaître n'importe qui et savoir leur nom!__»_

_Amusé malgré lui, l'enfant referma son livre et le posa dans l'herbe près de lui. «Non. Mais je pense que je saurais si je t'avais vu!» Avec son air délicat et ses cheveux sombres et longs, l'enfant était difficilement oubliables. Il était incroyablement beau pour un enfant du bidonville._

_«D'accord, je viens d'arriver. Et je suis tout seul!» Quelque chose dans sa voix était étrange mais Flynn ne releva pas. Beaucoup d'enfants étaient mal à l'aise quand il s'agissait de parler de leur passé. C'était normal. Et on ne se confiait pas souvent à un inconnu._

_Le blond ne posa donc pas de questions sur sa famille. Et préféra poser une question plus neutre «Tu vis dans le bidonville?_

_\- Ouais. Je ne dors jamais au même endroit parce que c'est pas sûr.» Il avait haussé les épaules, comme si rien n'avait d'importance «Alors tu veux jouer? Je pensais que tu avais l'air triste tout seul._

_\- D'abord tu devrais me donner ton nom! Je peux pas t'appelle ''toi'' non?_

_\- D'accord, je suis Yuri. Et toi?_

_\- Flynn.» Il se leva et attrapa la petite main tendue, douce et chaude. Et se laissa entraîner. Quelque chose en lui s'illumina, comme si il venait de trouver une chose inestimable. Mais il ne comprit pas ce jour-là._

* * *

**-Cité des Mages-**

**-Nuit-**

* * *

«Tu ne reste pas? Il fait un froid assez glacial dehors. Tu pourrais attendre le matin.»

Yuri se figea sur le bord du lit, surpris d'entendre la personne derrière lui parler, pensant qu'il dormait. Et poussa un soupir «Mon père n'aimerait pas que je traîne comme ça. Il est vieux jeu. Il me laisse faire ce que je veux parce que je suis adulte mais il ne veut pas que je découche.» Il se pencha et ramassa sa chemise, l'enfilant rapidement sur son torse. Il attrapa également son pantalon et ses bottes. Et entreprit de se rhabiller. «Mais bon il ne verrait quand même pas d'un bon œil ce que je fais de certaines de mes nuits, même si il ne fait jamais de commentaires tant que je me tiens bien. Et s'il s'aperçoit que j'ai été absent toute la nuit, et que j'ai quitté le palais des Esprits pendant plus de 24 heures, je vais me faire tirer les oreilles.

\- Quel effet cela fait-il d'avoir un père Esprit?» demanda son partenaire d'une nuit. Sans aborder le sujet d'une possible prochaine fois, sachant que le fils de Elucifer ne partageait jamais deux fois la même couche. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un et n'être jamais satisfait. _Et cela ne risquait pas de changer de si tôt._

C'était toujours la même chose, Yuri venait au bar, et buvait, draguait, passait la soirée avec quelqu'un, qu'importe jusqu'où il allait, et ce n'était jamais deux fois la même personne. Puis il rentrait chez lui pendant la nuit. Beaucoup avait tenté de le séduire et de le garder mais le jeune homme restait inaccessible. Comme si il ne voulait qu'une seule personne et qu'il tentait de la trouver ici et là, mais ne la trouvait jamais. Ses amants ne le revoyaient plus, ou de loin. Et si d'aventures, ils se parlaient, le jeune homme faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. C'était un esprit libre et personne n'avait envie de l'enchaîner...il semblait chercher la personne qui le rendrait heureux.

_Mais qui était-elle?_

Yuri eut un reniflement moqueur, dévoilant ses dents blanches, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusée: «Il ne s'intéresse qu'aux résultats de mes études et l'évolution de mes pouvoirs. Et il me rabroue quand je fais des erreurs.» Il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait. Sans prendre de gants. Mais c'était un peu hypocrite, car le dragon en question faisait des efforts contrairement à quand il était petit. Maintenant qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul en fait.

_Quelle chose étrange non?_

Son amant d'une nuit eut un rire sourd. «Au moins il n'est pas prêt à se débarrasser de toi non?» il se laissa aller, bras croisés derrière sa tête. «Contrairement au mien. Qui m'a donné aux chevaliers pour que je serve d'offrande. Quand j'avais 8 ans. Ce n'est pas mieux hein?

\- Ouais...Elucifer est sévère et me rappelle souvent à l'ordre mais je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il se soucie de moi. Faut voir le bon côté, comme dit Raven.

\- Hey, le mien a aussi tenté de me brûler vif quand il a vu que j'étais un avant de m'échanger contre un pactole. Alors ne te plains pas. Et ne parlons pas de ceux qui ont été kidnappés ou arrachés à leurs familles depuis un bon bout de temps hein?

\- Je suppose que c'est dur d'être pire que ça.» Yuri sauta sur une jambe pour terminer de mettre sa seconde botte. «Bon, je dois y aller cette fois, j'ai un peu tardé. Si je ne suis pas dans mon lit à l'aube, je vais prendre cher. Les gardes sont censés me surveiller et si je ne rentre pas, ils lui diront.

\- Tardé? Tu as plus picolé que d'habitude avant de chercher ta proie de cette nuit. C'est de ta faute après tout.» Il décida d'enfiler une chemise et un pantalon de lin pour ne pas dormir nu.

Yuri s'amusait beaucoup, aimant jouer avec ses amant d'un soir, préférant se quitter en bon termes que sur les dents:«Tu me compare à un prédateur?

\- Tu es un dragon, vieux. Alors oui. Tu es le pire des prédateurs.»

Il éclata de rire, et enfila son écharpe «Très drôle, bon je dois y aller. J'ai pas envie de voler, je vais marcher.»

_L'autre ne protesta pas devant cet adieu froid. Ne demanda pas pour une prochaine fois ou une seconde soirée. Ca ne servait à rien. Il n'avait été qu'un substitut d'un soir, un parmi d'autres qui l'avaient précédé. Tout comme il y en aurait après lui._

_Yuri semblait chercher, ou attendre quelqu'un.._

_..et ce n'était pas lui._


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle et autres

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Fluff, Fantasy, Humour

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

_**Qu'est-ce que c'était? Un rêve?**_ Ca y ressemblait, beaucoup. Il avait rarement ce genre de songes, si réalistes, auxquels il assistait comme un spectateur devant une scène. Et cela semblait si réel que...peut-être cela était le passé. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir qui s'était perdu dans sa mémoire et qui ressortait, d'un coup. Mais pourquoi? Il ne savait pas la raison pour laquelle il s'en rappelait maintenant.

_«Flynn. Flynn. Promets moi que tu ne recommenceras jamais!» Les mains de son père étaient immenses comparées aux siennes, si petites et fines. Il semble immense par rapport à l'enfant qu'il était. «Tu ne dois jamais le refaire! Même à la maison! Tu aurais des problèmes et tu serais en grand danger!»_

_**Non.**_ C'était un souvenir, un souvenir flou de son enfance. Il avait 11 ans, il se rappelait de cette petite cicatrice sur le dos de sa main. Une blessure qu'il avait eu pendant un entraînement avec des épées de bois. Ce souvenir datait de 10 ans. Cela remontait à si longtemps. Pas étonnant qu'il ait oublié et ne le revoit qu'en rêve flou.

_«Pourquoi?» demanda-t-il de sa petite voix timide. «J'ai fait une bêtise? C'était mal? Je ne suis pas blessé pourtant non? C'est mal ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas l'être?» Un regard bleu presque hanté répondit au sien, qui était plein d'incompréhension. Qu'avait-il fait de mal? Il ne comprenait pas. Il était incapable d'associer son acte à une mauvaise action. _

Oui, qu'avait-il fait? Il l'avait su à l'époque. Même si il ne savait pas si pourquoi c'était mal. Mais 10 ans plus tard, il avait oublié, perdu dans les méandres de sa mémoire. C'était flou. Il ne se rappelait plus de ses événements et il trouvait cela étrange. D'accord il avait sept ans mais quand même, quelque chose aurait du lui rester. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, se demandant pourquoi cela lui revenait maintenant? Il rêvait si peu auparavant. Et tout d'un coup, cela revenait? Quelque chose avait provoqué ce souvenir, mais quoi?

_Mais son père referma alors ses grandes mains sur les frêles épaules de son enfant. «Promets moi!_

_\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal?_

_\- Rien, tu n'as rien fait de mal mais des gens pourraient t'en faire si tu recommences.»_

De quoi parlait-il? Pourquoi son père semblait si effrayé? Qui étaient ces gens? Que ne devait-il pas recommencer? Il avait besoin de savoir. Il savait au plus profond de lui que c'était...que ça avait été réel. Et il avait besoin, désespérément besoin, de savoir.

_Une envie de pleurer monta dans la gorge du jeune garçon. La peur s'alluma dans ses doux yeux pâles « Ils me feraient du mal?_

_\- Oui. _

_\- Le Dragon va venir me chercher?_

_\- Non. Non pas lui. Mais ce que tu as fait pourrait t'attirer des ennuis. Promets moi que tu ne le feras pas et que tu n'en parleras jamais! Même à moi! Tu dois même oublier que tu as fait __**ça**__.»_

Pas le dragon? Il n'y avait pas cru enfant mais avait eu la preuve de son existence une fois entrée dans la chevalerie. _Mais alors qui_? Qui étaient ces «ils», ces personnes que craignaient son père? Est-ce que...c'étaient les chevaliers? Mais qu'auraient-il voulu à un enfant? Ou alors son père avait eu des ennuis avec des criminels et il en avait été témoin? C'était pourquoi son père voulait le protéger?

Soudain son rêve s'évanouit dans un brouillard opaque. Et tout devint glacial autour de lui. Deux yeux s'illuminèrent dans cette brume. Et une voix retentit alors qu'une odeur sucrée et fleurie s'élevait autour de lui: _**«Je t'ai enfin retrouvé**_!» s'exclama une voix triomphale et heureuse. _**«Tu étais bien vivant! Je le savais**_!»

Et Flynn se réveilla, le cœur battant, dans son lit, la peau trempée de sueur. Il se releva dans les draps, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Quelque chose m'a parlé. Quelque chose m'a regardé. Comme si on communiquait avec moi et ça ne ressemblait pas à un rêve...ou alors c'était vraiment un songe réaliste.

Il se leva, se dirigeant à la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant par la fenêtre le ciel illuminés par les étoiles. «Je ferais des recherches sur la magie demain» Et peut-être sur la communication dans les rêves. Il secoua alors la tête. _**Non. Ne sois pas ridicule Flynn**_, songea-t-il en se massant les tempes

_Ca n'existe pas. _

_C'est juste un rêve bizarre._

* * *

**_-Quelque part, à l'Aube-_**

* * *

«PÈRE!» Une silhouette courrait dans les couloirs de pierre sombre, passant devant une paroi entièrement vitrée. Ses longs cheveux sombres, ornés de perles, faisaient ressortir sa peau blanche. Ses vêtements étaient légers, colorés et exotiques. Des bijoux ornaient ses chevilles et poignets. Ses pieds nus frappaient le sol, dans se soucier de sa froideur ou de sa dureté. Il passa devant de grandes créatures.

«Yuri! On ne cours pas dans le couloirs des Esprits!» S'exclama une grande renarde aux multiples queues, sa fourrure aussi dorée que de l'or.

_Combien de fois allait-elle devoir lui dire?_

_Franchement..._

«Désolé Belius!» Il tourna vers la caverne où se trouvait son père, sautant d'un bond par dessus Gusios «Désolé mon vieux» qui eut un grognement surpris et outre (l'autre n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle son age respectable) mais il ne s'arrêta pas et franchit les portes. «Père je dois te parler, c'est urgent!

\- Ha!» Elucifer souleva sa large tête draconique, plissant ses yeux ambrés, tiré de son sommeil. «Je me demandais si tu allais voler dans les couloirs, malgré mon interdiction.» Il se redressa, dévoilant son immense corps de dragon noirs aux larges ailes.

_Il n'impressionnait plus son fils depuis longtemps._

_Celui-ci, l'âge aidant, était devenu insolent et sûr de lui._

Il ajouta, pince sans rire, et d'une voix morne «Je pensais que tu te précipiterais vers Duke plutôt que vers moi vu qu'il est bien plus patient.

\- Hey, Duke n'est pas ma mère. Juste celui avec qui tu as fait un pacte après qu'elle soit morte. Il est là pour te soutenir dans ta tâche de libérer tes frères. Il a été ton apprenti mais il n'est pas pour me servir de nounou. Parce que monsieur ne supportait pas la solitude. Et avait besoin d'un confidant.»

_Même si il l'avait été un peu quand il était petit._

_Juste un peu._

«Hum.» Elucifer regarda son fils, sa longue queue fouetta l'air «Nous les esprits ne pouvons avoir des enfants qu'avec un ou une humaine. La personne avec qui nous créons un liens entre nos cœurs. Tu devrais commencer à y penser. Tu es trop seul.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt à faire ça. Juste entre nous...c'est pas ma priorité hein. J'ai encore le temps pour ça. C'est pas le plus urgent pour moi.

\- Nous les dragons n'aimons pas la solitude. Tu l'as expérimenté toi-même après ce que tu as fait entre tes 6 ans et tes 11 ans non? Quand tu t'es lié à ce magicien et que vous avez été brutalement séparés.

\- Oui je sais. Et là tu vas me dire de trouver quelqu'un? De remplacer ce vide en moi?

\- J'ai cédé à ton caprice quand tu avais 11 ans. Tu t'étais stupidement lié par tes rêves à un humain, tu avais même stupidement risqué ta vie pour aller jouer avec lui. Pendant 5 ans. Si j'avais su que tu avais ce pouvoir de te rendre là-bas, je t'aurais bloqué bien plus tôt. Et dire qu'on se demandait où tu étais! Qu'on te cherchait dans la cité et la montagne. Tu as failli te faire tuer avec cette erreur!

\- Ce n'était pas une erreur et je ne le verrais jamais comme tel. Flynn était vraiment important pour moi. Il l'est toujours. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de le retrouver par les rêves puisque tu ne m'as pas laissé retourner à Zaphias.

\- Tu t'es stupidement mit en danger Yuri! Tu aurais pu être tué si on t'avait découvert. J'ai eu une bonne raison de t'empêcher d'y retourner.

\- ...

\- J'ai exigé cet humain Yuri, on ne me l'a pas offert. Je n'allais pas ravager la ville pour un caprice de ta part.

\- Ce n'était pas un caprice! Il était vraiment important pour moi.

\- Tu dois comprendre que je veux pas pousser les humains trop loin. Je suis censé représenter la justice et protéger les magiciens. Et tu devrais prendre ma suite. Un jour tu trouveras ta moitié. Tu devrais, si je le peux pas, sauver mes frères de leur emprisonnement pour qu'ils puissent finalement vivre la vie dont les humains les ont privé.

\- Ouais ben ce garçon était un puissant magicien malgré son âge. Il ne pouvait pas rester là-bas.» Il avait pleuré pendant des jours quand son père était revenu sans cet enfant qu'il espérait voir, avant de l'empêcher de retourner là-bas, étant désormais le seul à pouvoir franchir la barrière. Yuri trembla, se frottant les bras de ses mains tremblantes «Je savais qu'il n'était pas mort. Je le sentais...au plus profond de mon cœur.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé?» Son regard montrait de l'intérêt «Je pensais que tu avais renoncé depuis tout ce temps, fils.» _Même si ils avaient menti à son sujet, ils n'allaient pas changer d'avis et le donner après tout. _Sauf si ils étaient vraiment désespérés: «Tu es bien acharné...ou désespéré. Je pensais que tu avais tourné la page.

\- Oui j'ai retrouvé ses rêves d'un coup. Son esprit était isolé par quelque chose.» Ils savaient tout les deux de quoi il s'agissait et n'avaient pas besoin de le dire. Ces humains pensaient toujours être plus malins ou plus intelligents qu'eux, et les sous-estimaient souvent. «Tu avais raison, ils t'ont mené en bateau, enfin ils ont cru le faire.» Cependant cette tactique là était dure à percer. Si il ne pouvait trouver sa cible, il ne pouvait pas raser la ville pour ça. Ils n'étaient pas des monstres sans cœur après tout.

Elucifer étira son large corps, se redressant de toute sa haute taille «Tu sais, ils le font très souvent. Nous prendre pour des idiots ou se croire plus futés que nous.» Un petit rire le secoua, faisant trembler légèrement la caverne. Il reprit, amusé, comme perdu dans des pensées risibles «C'est adorable qu'ils pensent pouvoir me manipuler hein?» Il semblait très amusé, comme chaque année à l'approche de cette date, quand ils devaient tester les humains qui avaient si souvent échoué à ce test. Si beaucoup d'Esprits continuaient cette tradition, lui était le seul à toujours y prendre plaisir. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient le faire. Car il n'arrivait pas vraiment à pardonner.

_Mais cette obligation était pour beaucoup devenue corvée. Sauf pour lui qui savourait toujours la peur à son égard. Il la jugeait mériter. Il savait tant de choses qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de juger et de punir._

Yuri croisa les bras «Tu penses que tu pourrais le récupérer cette année? Il ne peut pas rester là-bas plus longtemps. Si...ils réalisent qu'il...peut...il est trop puissant, ils pourraient l'utiliser comme arme et cela le blesserait si il utilisait ses pouvoirs sans entraînement. Ou ils le tueraient pour éviter qu'il ne se retourne contre eux. Ces soldats ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

\- Je sais. Heureusement je ne pense pas qu'ils aient conscience de son pouvoir ou de la nature de votre lien. Il a été tellement bloqué en plus d'une décennie qu'il doit être totalement rouillé. Il aura besoin de temps pour se débloquer complètement.» Il disait toujours les choses telles qu'elles étaient, sans prendre de gants, sans dissimuler ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là. «Et ce sera à toi de le faire, puisque c'est toi qui a provoqué leur éveil. Tu es responsable de lui.

\- Mais sans doute ont-ils conscience du lien avec moi, vu qu'ils ont réussis à utiliser ce fichu métal pour me bloquer. Tu penses qu'ils te le donneront si tu les menaces?

\- Après ce qu'ils ont fait l'année dernière, ils savent que me contrarier n'est pas une bonne idée. Pas encore une fois après si peu de temps.» Il se leva, se dirigeant vers la paroi vitrée pour regarder la cité à l'extérieur «Je n'ai pas envie de faire un aller et retour quand je suis censé m'y rendre dans une semaine. Si il n'y est pas, tu n'auras plus qu'à attendre l'année prochaine...ou à aller le chercher toi-même, en étant prêt aux conséquences. Saches que si tu souffres de cette absence, c'est de ta faute.

\- Ouais je sais, tu me l'as assez dit comme ça.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du t'attacher à lui si tôt!»

Ce reproche avait été si souvent prononcé durant ces dernières années qu'il n'avait plus aucun effet mais le jeune homme se sentit forcé de se justifier, encore une fois comme si souvent ces dernières années: «Personne d'autres ne me comprenait. Et j'irais le chercher moi-même si tu ne le ramène pas. Si ils découvrent ses pouvoirs, ils se serviront de lui comme un esclave contre nous.»

_Elucifer était le seul à être parent à l'époque. Et lui-même était seul, trop seul. Ce qui avait mené à ce qu'il n'aurait pas du faire, selon son père mais que lui-même ne regrettait pas du tout. Que ça ait été à l'époque ou maintenant. _

_Depuis toutes ces années des enfants d'esprits, au nombre de deux, l'avaient rejoins mais ça n'était toujours pas suffisant. Même avec tous les enfants magiciens qui joignaient le royaume magique._

Il décida d'insister et de montrer sa détermination «Père, si tu veux me confier des responsabilités, laisses-moi m'en charger cette année.» osa-t-il, voulant se prouver aux autres et à lui-même, voulant montrer à tous qu'il était digne de confiance et capable d'être responsable: «Laisses-moi m'occuper des sacrifices de cette année!»

Un silence lui répondit. Il se bougea pas, têtu. Il voulait une réponse et ne s'en irait pas avant d'en avoir une, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Et finalement il eut sa réponse: «Nous verrons la veille de ce jour si je t'envoie ou si j'y vais comme toujours.» fit finalement le dragon, se détournant, signifiant la fin de la conversation. «Retournes t'entraîner en attendant et penses à manger et à dormir. Et tu te calme sur les rêves oniriques avec ta cible, d'accord? Tu dois te reposer complètement.»

Le jeune homme serra les lèvres mais hocha la tête.

Il cédait pour la prochaine nuit mais...

...Il recommencerait ensuite au plus vite.

* * *

_Le petit garçon de 7 ans, assis en tailleur près de l'eau, penchant la tête de côté «Tu n'as que ton père alors? Et tu ne l'as plus vu depuis un moment?_

_-Ouais, je sais pas où il est.» Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête, nonchalamment. Il plissa les yeux, regardant l'aura magique douce et calme qui pulsait autour de Flynn, le pouvoir se mêlant au sien comme un doux cocon. «Tu as des rêves pour l'avenir donc? Être chevalier?_

_\- Oui, je veux changer les choses de l'intérieur.»_

_Yuri se retint de lui dire qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse atteindre l'âge adulte ici. Il n'était pas censé lui dire la vérité maintenant. Qu'il devait venir vivre dans le côté magique du monde. Il se contenta de sourire «C'est un projet formidable. Je sus certain que tu y arrivera.__»_

_Et j'espère que tu me pardonneras..._

_...De t'avoir menti. Mais je voulais te connaître alors que tu es libre._

_Je veux juste être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Je veux te protéger. _

_Pas avant que mon père n'agisse. Pour que tu ne sois pas blessé ou utilisé. _

_ «E__t toi Yuri, pourquoi ne le serais-tu pas?» proposa Flynn. L'idée que son ami soit porté par les mêmes idées que lui, qu'ils soient ensembles pour changer les choses. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines mais Flynn le trouvait déjà important pour lui. «Tu pourrais faire ça aussi. Je suis sûr que tu y arriverais!_

_\- ho je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé._

_\- Pourquoi?_

_\- j'aime pas obéir aux ordres. Et je suis trop jeune pour déjà savoir ce que je veux!»_

_Flynn éclata de rire, joyeusement. Oui il avait bien remarqué ce point. Que son ami n'écoutait que rarement les adultes. Qu'il ne suivait que peu les directives si elles étaient données comme des ordres. «J'avoue que ça serait difficile pour toi.»_

_Yuri éclata de rire, joyeusement et les yeux brillants «Je suis libre et fier de l'être.» Il sourit et tourbillonna dans le vent et les feuilles mortes sous le sourire attendri de son meilleur ami._

* * *

**-Cité Impériale, Matinée-**

* * *

«C'est tout?» Cumore regardait les feuilles avec exaspération. «Ce n'est pas assez!» il sentait le stress qui montait chez lui. Pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes. «Nous devons trouver d'autres personnes!»

_Si IL se mettait en colère, la ville en pâtirait et lui risquait de se voir puni ou dégradé par le commandant qui n'accepterait pas un nouvel échec._

_Comme l'année dernière._

Leblanc soupira «Malheureusement, malgré nos recherches nous n'avons rien trouvé de plus. Il n'a jamais demandé un nombre précis après tout non? Du moment qu'on lui en donne. Et peut-être se satisfera-t-il de criminels à l'âme sombre à tuer?

\- Ce n'est pas que lui, c'est aussi pour la sauvegarde du royaume. Plus nous le contentons, plus nous serons en sécurité! Et des prédécesseurs ont déjà tenté ce coup-là, il n'aime pas qu'on le prenne pour un idiot.» Mais ceux qui avaient été à ce bureau avant lui étaient probablement stupides. Lui savait comment gérer ce reptile. Mais son subordonné ne pouvait pas comprendre. Après tout c'était un secret d'état depuis longtemps et Alexei ne voulait pas partager ses plans. Il savait qu'il en savait bien plus que ce soldat qui ne savait rien, ou si peu.

_Si seulement les gens savaient..._

_...Savaient la vérité et ce que le commandant faisait et allait faire pour eux._

Hésitant, l'homme toussota «Et bien, il ne nous en voudra probablement pas si pour une fois...nous lui en donnons moins. Si nous lui expliquons que...peut-être sera-t-il plus compréhensif?

\- Très spirituel Leblanc, vous lui direz vous-même.» railla l'homme aux cheveux violine. «On ne peut pas discuter avec cette bête sauvage. Vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps.»

_Personne n'avait parlé sincèrement au dragon depuis longtemps. Si ce n'est pour lui sortir une avalanche de mensonges. Cumore pouvait se targuer de manipuler de foutu lézard ailé. Et de faire partit du petit groupe qui savait la vérité et sauvait le royaume. Du groupe qui, mené par Alexei planifiait de sauver le monde._

_«_Nous avons** une semaine **Leblanc. Il viendra à minuit, la nuit de la pleine lune, dans sept jours! Et il ne nous permettra pas une seule erreur.»

_Pas après l'année dernière._

_Pas encore une fois._

L'homme semblait mal à l'aise et osa finalement poser la question «Dites-vous cela à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière?» La vérité n'était pas connu de tous, dissimulée par le conseil et l'armée.

_La honte planait sur cet échec retentissant._

_Personne ne voulait admettre ce crime._

« ...Nous l'avons mis en rage. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre une faute cette année. Il nous punira de façon bien plus cruelle. Vous voulez que ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois se reproduise?» Et il savait que la réponse était évidente: personne ne voulait que ça se reproduise.

_Flammes et Chaleur. __Fumée et Peur. __Destruction d'une partie du quartier royal. __Une punition suite à leurs actions, pensées pour contenter le dragon mais qui l'avaient mis en rage. __Bien entendu, les officiers avaient caché la VRAI raison de cette colère, la minimisant, pour se donner une meilleure image. LeBlanc ne connaissait pas la vérité, contrairement à Cumore. _

Celui-ci secoua la tête, triturant la plume qu'il tenait entre deux doigts «Nous l'avons irrité. Et il a fait un caprice.» Il ne voulait pas admettre que l'armée avait aussi commis un crime, que la colère du dragon pouvait être justifiée de part leurs actions. Et ils ne pouvaient se permettre que la vérité éclate au grand jour. Pas quand c'était une erreur, faite dans l'espoir de contenter suffisamment cette bête pour discuter et parlementer avec lui, pensant que cet acte lui ferait plaisir. Ca n'avait pas été le cas et maintenant ils devaient se taire. Et cacher cette vraie raison.

_Personne ne devait la connaître. _

_Pas maintenant. _

_Pas alors que Alexei faisait des progrès._

Il se leva, repoussant ses papiers avec colère «Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de mettre notre belle cité en danger. Nous devons satisfaire ce monstre en attendant le jour où nous pourrons le détruire. Même si cela est difficile, même si cela nous brise le cœur. C'est pour le bien de notre communauté sur le long terme. Un jour nous parviendrons à nous débarrasser de lui. Et à vivre en paix et en sécurité. Malheureusement ce ne sera pas cette année. Il faut avoir encore de la patience et du courage LeBlanc.

\- Bien Capitaine. Je me battrais pour le futur de notre pays et pour la mémoire du capitaine Schawnn.

\- Continuez à chercher.» Il ne préférait pas dire comment avait fini le chevalier en question.

_Comment il avait fini entre les griffes du dragon après avoir été déclaré mort aux yeux de tous..._

_...Personne n'avait besoin de le savoir non?_

«Très bien, continuons à rassemblez le maximum d'éléments.

\- A vos ordres!» l'homme salua son supérieur «Puis-je me retirer maintenant?

_Et au pire, _se dit Cumore_, lui-même savait où trouver un petit cadeau_ «Rompez! Et faites venir le capitaine Scifo au plus vite! J'ai des ordres à lui donner.»

.._.Un petit cadeau prêt à être offert depuis 10 ans._

* * *

**-Nuit-**

* * *

«Salut. Ravi de te voir dormir.» La voix était moqueuse. Il se retourna, se retrouvant face à un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, qui tombaient en un long voile sombre sur sa peau pâle. Il avait des habits de soies colorés, semblables à ceux d'un danseur du sud et des bijoux d'or aux chevilles et aux poignets, avec des boucles d'oreilles en rubis aux oreilles. «Et moi je suis bien content d'avoir pu m'accrocher à ton rêve si facilement. Et de pouvoir enfin me montrer. Tu sais que ça n'est pas si facile? Couches-toi à horaires fixes, ça m'évitera de chercher pour rien et de gaspiller mon énergie, d'accord?» Il s'étira avec volupté, ses habits dévoilant dans ce mouvement un peu de peau pâle.

Flynn recula, balbutiant, son cœur battant comme un tambour dans sa poitrine: «Qui êtes-vous? Que me voulez-vous? Pourquoi me poursuivez-vous comme ça?» Et quelle était cette émotion familière, ce sentiment d'avoir déjà parler à cet être avant. «Répondez!»

_Pourquoi sa mémoire était-elle si flou à ce sujet? Et pourquoi ce pincement au cœur? Que signifiai cet étrange sentiment? Nostalgie et tristesse...mêlées de familiarité._

L'autre haussa les épaules, amusé. «Ho? Si je te le disais, ça gâcherait la surprise hein?» Il rejeta une mèche onyx derrière une oreille pointue «Ce ne serait pas drôle de dévoiler tout ses secrets d'un coup ~ »

Le blond ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui aux nuances de charbon, où brûlait une flamme qu'il ne pouvait identifier: «C'était vous l'autre nuit? La voix dans le brouillard? Ces yeux?

\- 'Vous'? Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux.

\- Non merci.

\- Roh tu es tellement sérieux. Trop. Tu devrais te détendre.» il roula des yeux. Et il sauta de son rocher. Il croisa les bras «Tu es vieux jeu pour ton âge! Et on doit avoir le même!

\- Réponds juste à ma question!» Céda-t-il, sentant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse à ses questions si il n'obtempérait pas. Il ignora le sourire plein de dents de son interlocuteur, qui rivait ses prunelles sombres sur lui «Donc, c'était toi l'autre nuit? Que voulais-tu au juste?

\- Ho que oui. J'étais content de pouvoir à nouveau parler à quelqu'un dans le monde onirique. Ca faisait longtemps que je le voulais. Que je voulais te revoir. Que je tentais de te contacter, régulièrement, en échouant à chaque fois.

\- Alors tu es réel. Et comment ça me revoir?

\- Tu es en plein rêve, même si je te disais que oui ou que je te racontais la vérité, tu ne me croirais pas non?» Il s'approcha, souriant et se pencha vers le jeune homme «Mais oui je sentais tes rêves, mais je ne pouvais plus t'atteindre depuis plus de dix ans. J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver dans cette ville de gens dépourvu de mana. J'ai été surpris que ce qui m'empêchais de te parler ait disparu d'un coup. Même si j'ai finalement compris pourquoi...

\- Du mana?» Il préféra ne pas penser au reste. Pour le moment. Une chose après l'autre. Il pourrait toujours lui demander des détails sur ce détail de ''te retrouver'' plus tard. «Que..

\- Oui le mana. Tu ne faisais pas de recherches sur la magie?» Il tourna autour du rêveur, et s'arrêta devant lui, se penchant pour le fixer dans les yeux. «Je sais déjà tout de toi Flynn Scifo. Et nous allons nous voir en vrai bientôt. Je suis tellement impatient de te voir dans la réalité.

\- Tu n'es qu'une hallucination issue de mes songes.» il n'en était plus aussi certain et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Juste un peu. Et il n'allait pas l'admettre de si tôt. «Comment puis-je croire un seul instant que...

\- Tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu penses. Tu es juste inquiet de trouver la vérité, malgré toi hein?» Son visage était si proche de celui de l'autre, qu'il sentait son souffle brûlant sur sa peau. Comme si il allait l'embrasser. «Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir la vérité? En étant trop curieux, tu t'en mordra les doigts. Moi je serais ravi de te le dire cependant~ Et de t'avoir pour moi, rien que pour moi.

\- ..Q..Quoi? Que veux-tu dire?

\- Tu n'imagine pas depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de te le révéler. Depuis combien de temps** je t'attends**. Ca fait une décennie que j'espère te revoir et te reparler. Je peux bien être patient encore quelques jours ~»

* * *

Il se réveilla, se redressant en position assise, le cœur battant. «Le mana?» murmura-t-il. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot avant ses rêves. _**Jamais**__. Ou peut-être dans de vieilles légendes quand il était enfant_. Il devait faire des recherches à ce sujet. Les archives de la chevalerie pourraient être un début. _Mais allait-il être suspect_? Les mots de son père le troublait. Comme si il sous-entendait qu'on le ferait taire si il fouillait trop. Il repensa alors à son rêve, à ces yeux sombres et à ce sourire filou. _Ce petit rire qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, presque musicale. Ce corps bâti comme celui d'un fauve cherchant sa proie (lui). Cette peau pâle que faisaient ressortir sa chevelure anthracite. Et cette tenue exotique_. Il avait presque envie de dessiner cette personne sur son calepin, à l'aide de son crayon. Il était doué en dessin après tout. Et ce visage le hantait, comme imprimé dans sa tête. Comme une marque au fer rouge. _Et il était encore tôt. Avant de se lever, il pourrait...peut-être le dessiner? _Non il devait continuer à chercher des détails. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire ça.

«Le mana.» En fait, le mot semblait familier. _Vaguement. Peut-être que cette sonorité était banale et qu'il pensait l'avoir déjà entendu? _Il finit par se lever, allant vers sa bibliothèque personnelle, cherchant à travers les livres accumulés au fils des ans, retirant l'un d'eux, à couverture de cuir, poussiéreux et usé. «Les Légendes des Esprits.» Il ne les avait plus lu depuis la disparition de sa mère. Il ouvrit les pages jaunies, tournant les pages.

«Le mana était l'énergie magique qui coulait dans le corps des gens, leur conférant des pouvoirs.»

Encore cette histoire de magie. _Y avait-il des gens qui déliraient aux sujets de vieux contes? _Mais les légendes avaient souvent un fond de vérité.

«Le mana était une énergie vitale se trouvant dans tout ce qui était vivant […] plus puissant sous la pleine lune. Et était distribué par les Esprits. Le jour où la confiance fut rompu, ce cadeau fut retiré aux humains.»

_Les Esprits. Eux étaient bien moins une légende que le mana. Ils se montraient et on savait qu'ils existaient. Le Dragon Noir était probablement l'un d'eux_. _Certains vieux contes disaient que les Esprits faisaient confiance aux Humains avant. Avant la Grande Guerre qui avait ravagé le monde mille ans auparavant, suivis de petits affrontements de temps à autres dans les siècles qui avaient suivis, jusqu'à deux cents ans auparavant où ils s'étaient retranchés dans leur territoire. Et petit à petit...ils s'étaient éloignés d'eux. _

«C'est impossible. Ce n'est que fantasme. Si le mana est dans chaque être vivant, comment pourrait-il être prit?» Il ferma son livre et le reposa. Il allait chercher des informations à la caserne sans prétendre les chercher. Faire l'innocent était une solution, même si il détestait mentir. «Je n'ai pas le choix, si je veux le fin mot de cette histoire.»

* * *

Il sortit de sa chambre, vêtu de son armure et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Bien décidé à ne rien laisser voir de ses plans et décisions. Au petit déjeuner, son père soupira. Ils parlaient à peine depuis la dispute de l'avant-veille. Et il décida de ne pas aborder le même sujet: «Dans deux jours aura lieu l'inauguration des nouveaux quartiers publiques ouest et est.

\- Ha oui. Celui qui a été détruit par un incendie l'année dernière? Il paraît que ça a été effrayant. Et difficile à éteindre.

\- C'est ça.» Il but une gorgée de café «Tu es revenu de ta mission à la fin de l'incendie mais cela a été vraiment terrible. Tout a brûlé pendant plusieurs jours. Heureusement que la barrière de blastia a empêché l'incendie de se rependre aux autres quartiers et au château. Tu es arrivé en même temps que la pluie battante qui a annihilé ce brasier.

\- Hum.» Il termina sa propre tasse, la repoussant «Qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué un tel feu?

\- C'était un pyromane. Il a été pendu un mois plus tard. De nombreux témoins l'avaient vu et les chevaliers avaient toutes les preuves possibles.

\- Je vois.» Il avait été trop peu gradé à l'époque (sa promotion était relativement récente) et n'avait pas été mêlé à cette affaire, trop occupé à terminer son rapport de mission et a aidé les habitants de la ville. Il n'avait donc pas participé à l'enquête, à l'arrestation et à la condamnation: «J'ai peut-être des problèmes de mémoire mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu un autre incendie durant mon enfance.

\- Oui. Quand tu avais 11 ans.»

Le souvenir de son rêve de l'avant-dernière nuit lui revint._ L'enfant qu'il était dans ce songe avait cet âge-là. Et son père lui faisait promettre de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. D'oublier. _

Et il tenta le diable, posant la question qui le torturait: «J'ai été blessé? J'ai cru faire des cauchemars à propos d'incendies alors je me posais la question.

\- Non heureusement, je t'ai emmené à l'écart. Avant d'aller aider d'autres personnes. A l'époque le bidonville au sud a été complètement détruit. Mais là c'était un accident de blastia, qui a explosé après une manipulation malheureuse.» Il eut un sourire maladroit «Tu as eu peur du feu pendant presque trois mois après ça. C'est peut-être la raison de ces rêves, on arrive à l'époque de l'année où ça a eu lieu.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Pas vraiment.

\- C'est peut-être pour le mieux, ça t'a choqué et tu as fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Tu as même un peu perdu la mémoire, comme si son esprit voulait effacer ce moment terrifiant de tes souvenirs.»

Flynn décida de se lancer «Dis...Le nom de Yuri, ça te dis quelque chose?»

Il fit son père se crisper très légèrement mais l'homme répondit calmement «C'était le nom de ton ami imaginaire, tu disais que c'était un dragon et que c'était ton meilleur ami.» Il secoua la tête «Après l'incident de tes 11 ans, j'ai décidé que tu devrais arrêter de penser à ça. Alors je t'ai répété encore et encore que Yuri n'existait pas. Et tu as finit par me croire. Et te ranger à mon avis qu'il n'existait pas.»

_**Mais Hanks l'a connu, l'a vu et lui a parlé. Yuri existait.**_Ce qu'il entendait maintenant était un mensonge_...**Il n'était pas imaginaire. Et comment ça un Dragon? Pourquoi mon père me ment-il? **_Il décida de jouer le jeu pour le moment, ne voulant pas se disputer. «Je vois.» Mais il préféra ne rien dire de plus, un affreux doute lui tordant le ventre. Et il déclara, d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée «Ce n'est rien alors, j'ai juste pensé à ce nom d'un coup et il me semblait familier mais ça n'a aucune importance, comme tu l'as dis. J'ai peut-être juste eu une petite réminiscence de mon enfance. Et de mon imagination de l'époque.»

Son père sourit, une lueur soulagée dans le regard. Ils continuèrent encore un peu de parler, et ils partirent tout les deux travailler, leurs armures brillante sur eux. Ils se séparèrent à la caserne. Et chacun partit pour sa journée de travail.

Mais Flynn se posait encore plus de questions maintenant.

Et ça le torturait davantage.

Cela devenait impossible à ignorer.

* * *

_Feu. Chaleur._

_Flammes immenses et brûlantes._

_Il était si petit, si faible. «Au secours» La toux le secoua. Sa peau le faisait souffrir, des cloques la couvrant. Il entendait son père qui l'appelait mais il n'arrivait à pas parler, suffoquant à cause de la fumée. Il avait peur, il avait tellement peur...il espérait que quelqu'un allait le sauver, aller le trier du brasier. _

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Cette mémoire lui faisait peur. Il était prisonnier au milieu d'un brasier, comment pouvait-il vouloir revoir ça? Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, son père lui avait dit qu'il l'avait emmené à l'écart à temps. Et ça ne collait pas avec ces images issues de ses songes. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de la vérité? Mais dans ce cas, ce qu'on lui avait dit était un mensonge, son père ne lui avait pas dit la vérité non? Il ne l'avait pas emmené à l'écart? Ca... Ca n'était pas le cas?

_Un souffle de vent fit voler ses cheveux mais il ne voyait rien. Il n'entendait rien autour de lui, juste le crépitement des flammes. Il avait du mal à respirer. «Père!» mais il fut coupé par la toux._

_Une voix résonna alors dans son crâne **«Concentres-toi»**_

Cette voix. Il la connaissait non? Elle était plus juvénile et joyeuse. Mais il l'avait déjà entendu. Mais où? Quand? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom ou un visage sur cette voix enfantine.

_**«Penses à l'eau Flynn. Penses à sa fraîcheur et à sa protection et...Imagine une bulle, de la pluie, n'importe quoi. Je suis là, je vais t'aider!»**_

_Il connaissait cette voix, et il suivit ce conseil sans hésiter, confiant. En quelques secondes, quelque chose de produisit: Gouttelettes, flaques, fraîcheur...la chaleur autour de lui s'atténua, comme si un bouclier humide l'entourait, le protégeait de ce feu destructeur. L'eau était son..._

_**«C'est ça! C'est bien ça. Tu as réussi!»**_

...Son quoi? Et, cette voix était celle d'un enfant. Mais il l'avait entendu dans ses...rêves aussi? Et la voix adulte qu'il entendait récemment...était la voix de la même personne? Et que s'était-il passé ensuite? Et cette voix...ça lui rappelait quelque chose, il luttait pour se rappeler et s'agripper à cette mémoire troublée. Et il comprit, il réalisa.

C'était la même que l'autre nuit.

C'était la voix associée à ces yeux dans le brouillard.

Même si elle était si plus jeune, plus infantile...mais c'était la même.

«**Ca y est? Tu te souviens de moi?**»

_Lui. Il était à nouveau-là._

_Qui était-il?_

«**Bah c'est pas trop tôt espèce d'ingrat! Bon je te sors de là, t'as pas l'air de vouloir en savoir plus pour le moment et tu en as vu assez. Faut pas que tu te souvienne de tout d'un coup.**»

Le souvenir s'était effiloché, ne laissant d'un champ de belles-de-jours sous un ciel nocturne de pleine lune. _Des fleurs à Mana selon les contes. Surtout sous la pleine lune. _Il était là, ses cheveux étant tressés cette fois, mais il avait les bras croisés, et un sourire plus nostalgique aux lèvres: «Ca y est, tu te souviens de moi? Où tu as besoin de voir encore des souvenirs. D'ailleurs n'est-ce pas étrange que tu ne t'en souviennes que maintenant? Dix ans après?»

Flynn serra les poings, furieux mais aussi terrifié: «Qui es-tu? Qu'as-tu fait ce...» mais il ne put finir sa question qu'il sentit qu'on le secouait.

_Qu'on le tirait du sommeil. _

_Sans qu'il ait la moindre réponse._

* * *

Il se redressa pour voir son père qui le fixait avec inquiétude «Tu t'es endormi à table sur ton rapport. Je rentre et je te trouve écroulé. Est-ce que tu dors assez?

\- Oui ne t'en fais pas.»** _Même si je fais des rêves pénibles_. **_**Une personne magnifique me parle dans mes rêves. C'est bizarre, tu penses?** _Mais il était curieux, et se posait de nombreuses questions. Ces songes étaient-ils réels ou étranges? Faux ou étaient-ce des souvenirs? Il n'en savait rien et doutait d'avoir des réponses si facilement. Pouvait-il poser la question à l'homme face à lui?

Soudain son père fronça les sourcils «Flynn, où est le pendentif en argent de ta mère? Tu ne l'enlève presque jamais. Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas maintenant? La chaîne est cassé où quelque chose? Tu...

\- Mais non je...» Il porta sa main à son cou. Rien. Il l'avait à peine quitté depuis des années. Il y tenait beaucoup vu que c'était le seul souvenir qu'il avait d'elle. Il y était tellement habitué qu'il n'avait pas vérifié. «Je croyais l'avoir...» Il fut souvent inquiet de la panique dans les pupilles du plus âgé. «...Il a du tomber de mon cou...quand je suis allé en ville l'autre jour. Ou peut-être à la caserne quand j'ai changé d'armure? Il a du tombé quand je me suis changé.

\- Tu l'as perdu? On te l'a volé?» Son père était étrangement de plus en plus paniqué. «Comment as-tu pu ne pas t'en apercevoir? C'était une des seules choses qui nous restaient d'elle! Je pensais que tu aurais été plus soigneux et respectueux. Surtout pour un souvenir si précieux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il est peut-être tombé dans ma chambre» Il se leva et se précipita dans la pièce en question pour tenter de retrouver le petit bijou. Et demain il demanderait à ses collègues si ils n'avaient pas trouvé un bijou dans les vestiaires de la caserne.

_Sans savoir que la petite chaîne s'était cassé quand il avait rendu visite à Hanks. Sans savoir que le pendentif était tombé dans une ruelle, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Sans savoir que l'objet était déjà dans la collection d'un collectionneur, après qu'un miséreux l'air trouvé et vendu pour une petite somme d'argent_.


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle et autres

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Fluff, Fantasy, Humour

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

_«Flynn ce pendentif appartenait à ta mère, c'est un porte-bonheur._

_\- C'est vrai?» répondit l'enfant, certaines parties de son corps couvertes de bandages. Il était assit dans son lit, dans son pyjama. Et il se sentait faible et nauséeux, le médicament qu'on lui avait fait prendre contre la douleur sans doute._

Ca y s'en souvenait. C'était juste après l'incendie. Il avait onze ans, et se remettait de cette frayeur terrible. Il avait encore des bandages ici et là. Et il était encore tellement fatigué, il avait du garder le lit pendant des jours. Son père lui avait dit qu'il voulait attendre un peu avant de lui offrir cela, mais qu'il avait eu si peur pour lui qu'il avait décidé de lui donner.

_«Il te protégera. Comme si elle était auprès de toi._

_\- Merci père_!» _Sa version enfant s'empressa d'enfiler le petit collier, qui sembla s'adapter à son cou sans trop de difficultés. «Je le porterais toujours!» s'exclama-t-il avec joie, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son père lui avait-il menti? Son sourire dans sa mémoire semblait maladroit. Mais ses souvenirs étaient aussi un peu flous. C'était étrange. Pourquoi avait-il un mauvais pressentiment? Il avait commencé à faire ces rêves bizarres et ces étranges discussions...

...après avoir perdu le pendentif non?

«**Alors c'est ça hein?**»

Il sursauta et le décor éclata autour de lui pour redevenir ce champ de fleurs. A sa surprise, se mêla la colère, ajoutant tout cela l'angoisse qu'il ressentait depuis un moment. «Mais c'est pas possible. Tu vas pas me foutre la paix? Et m'expliquer qui tu es?»

_Encore ce champs de fleurs. Encore cette pleine lune. _

_Encore de type trop beau pour être réel. (Il ne l'admettrait jamais)_

L'autre ne se démonta pas de cette mauvaise humeur «Mais enfin, tu es le plus intéressant pour discuter.» Il pencha la tête avant de se regarder d'un air songeur «Quoi je suis si désagréable à regarder?

\- Non mais...

\- Ha tu admets que tu aime mon physique.» Il ricana et prit le menton de Flynn entre ses doigts, approchant son visage du sien. «Et le tien est sculpté comme les statues de l'ancien temps. Une œuvre d'art vivante.

\- haha...» Il le repoussa, reculant d'un pas. Oui il le trouvait **divinement beau** mais il n'allait pas admettre ça_. Il avait sa fierté et puis trouver une hallucination onirique attrayante? Il aurait un sérieux problème._ «Pourquoi moi d'ailleurs? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me harcèles comme ça?

\- ho? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi?» il se gratta la tête, avant de la pencher sur le côté «En même temps, cela fait un moment. Ils t'ont fait oublié je suppose. Tu n'as toujours pas pigé qui j'étais? Je suis blessé Flynn.

\- Ils?»

_Le nom résonnait dans son esprit._

_Il ne savait pas..._

_Et si ce n'était pas ça?_

L'autre lui caressa le cou. «Tu portais un pendentif en argent non? Sois-disant un souvenir, puisque tu n'as que la parole de ton père a ce sujet.

\- Q...Quoi?» _Que voulait-il dire? Sa mère...attends...elle ne le portait pas non? Il lui avait menti? Pour quelle raison? Ou alors elle l'avait mit de côté pour lui?_ Il commençait à sentir la migraine qui montait...et il ne comprenait pas. «Comment sais-tu ça?

\- Tu en as rêvé. Non?

\- Tu espionne mes rêves?» il était scandalisé, choqué et il fronça les sourcils avec colère. «De quel droit fais-tu preuve de tant de sans-gêne?

\- Je tentais de communiquer avec toi et j'ai vu ton rêve, ou ton souvenir. J'ai juste attendu que ça soit fini pour parler. Donc ce collier...

\- Oui c'était un souvenir de ma mère.

\- quand l'as-tu eu?

\- En quoi ça te regarde? Et tu l'as vu non?

\- J'ai une petite théorie. Qui pourrait répondre à des questions que tu te pose à mon sujet. Et j'ai vu des choses oui mais je te demande des détails.» Son regard sembla s'assombrir, devenant trop sérieux. «J'aurais juste besoin que tu me confirme quand tu l'as eu, à quel âge par exemple...

\- Ca fait dix ans que je l'ai. Je l'ai eu à onze ans, après le grand incendie du quartier J'y ai été blessé et quand je me suis réveillé, mon père me l'a donné.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Et c'est bien retord. Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux. Il semblait maintenant en colère, et sa voix était devenu un grondement. «Quels hypocrites quand on y pense.

\- Quoi? Que veux-tu dire? Qui sont ces **ils**, ces **eux**?»

_Son père en faisait-il parti?_

_Il refusait d'y croire._

L'autre sourit, joueur, penchant la tête de côté et expliquant de sa voix soudain plus sérieuse «Je t'ai en effet contacter durant cet incendie pour t'aider à ne pas être brûler mortellement. Et on parlait de temps en temps via nos rêves à l'époque et on a pas mal joué ensemble Visiblement tu ne t'en rappelles pas. Ils ont tout fait pour je parie.

\- Quoi? Je ne m'en souviens pas...» Mais la voix qui lui avait parlé pendant l'incendie, qui l'avait aidé...qui l'avait sauvé? C'était la voix d'un enfant, comme lui-même l'était à l'époque mais il en était de plus en plus certain:«C'est bien toi? Yuri? Je ne m'étais pas trompé?

\- Oui, et après j'en ai été incapable pendant des années, jusqu'à la nuit suivant la perte de ce joli pendentif. Ce n'était donc pas juste un petit collier en argent.

\- Que veux-tu dire?

\- Un mot: _Mylahril_» Il eut un sourire soudain terrifiant «Ils t'ont bloqué! Ils t'ont dénié ce que tu savais et ce que tu étais. En te coupant du lien onirique entre nous et en bloquant ta magie, ta mémoire en a souffert...»

Il leva ses mains pour les poser sur les joues de Flynn «Dis mon nom. Tu le sais maintenant non?»

Avant même qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent «Yuri..» Et son cœur fit une embarder alors que le regard en face du sien s'illuminait de joie.

«Nous nous reverrons vite...»

Un baiser se posa sur son front, aussi léger qu'une plume.

«Tu m'as tellement manqué.»

* * *

Et Flynn se réveilla à ce moment là, rempli de frustration et de confusion. Mettant de côté ses sentiments qui le perturbaient, il se concentra sur l'autre sujet: un collier d'argent qui bloquait les rêves...un collier d'argent qui empêchait la communication mentale? Ca n'existait pas. _Sauf si le métal en question n'était pas de l'argent... _Mais cela serait admettre que cet homme était réel. Et cela lui faisait peur... même si quelque part, il avait déjà admit qu'il savait de qui il s'agissait mais était-ce vraiment réel? Yuri était réel mais... Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer :_Du Mylahril? _Il connaissait ce mot mais ce métal était légendaire, son existence présente uniquement dans les contes. Ses mines étaient perdues depuis si longtemps que ça en était devenu un mythe_. _

_Il se souvenait que ce matériaux était semblable à l'argent en apparence et était léger et brillant. Mais surtout qu'il était censé être très solide, et qu'il avait souvent été utilisé pour les armes ou les armures en temps de guerre. Mais sa principale utilisation, vu sa rareté, était dans la création d'artefacts magique, même si ces manipulations faisaient perdre sa solidité légendaire au métal. _

Il se souvenait d'avoir lu que, quand il était plus jeune que... Avec une formule appropriée, ce métal protégeait son porteur contre les intrusions mentales ou les rêves ayant un lien avec les souvenirs ou encore les discussion oniriques. C'était même le point principale d'un conte célèbre où des parents protégeaient leur fille de son âme-sœur en les empêchant de communiquer par rêves, à l'aide d'un bracelet forgé dans ce métal. «Mais ce n'est qu'un conte. Non?»

_Toutes les légendes ont un fond de vérité._

_Surtout depuis la grande guerre contre les esprits._

«Mais il y a des traces de l'existence et du trafic de ce métal, donc il existe bien...et il extrêmement rare et hors de prix. On ne le trouve presque plus qu'au marché noir. J'ai eu une mission là-dessus en début d'année. Presque personne n'en a.» Il écarquilla, comme si il venait de prendre un coup sur la tête. «Ils n'auraient pas pu avoir un tel bijou. Hein? Mais...Comment l'a-t-il eu alors? Et pourquoi m'a-t-il menti?»

_Mais cela correspondait. Même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre. Il ne rêvait du passé et ne communiquait avec ce type (à supposer qu'il soit bien réel) que depuis qu'il ne portait plus ce pendentif. _

«Mais si ce n'était pas un souvenir...d'où venait-il? Pourquoi...» Si il communiquait déjà avec cet inconnu à l'époque (qui devait être aussi un enfant) on avait voulu briser cette communication avec lui. _**Mais pourquoi? **_Et comment savait-il tant de choses? Comment pouvait-il se souvenir si facilement de détails ans ce genre? La prochaine fois qu'il dormirait, il aurait deux mots à dire à son parasite onirique.

Yuri -si c'était bien lui et si il était réel et pas une hallucination de sa mémoire- devait dire la vérité si tout le reste était vrai...

….Et cela le terrifiait.

* * *

Il sortit de sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, nauséeux. Il rajusta son armure et passa sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Il alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. «Tu pars déjà?» Demanda-t-il en se versant une tasse de café bien fort. «Il est plus tôt que d'habitude.

\- Oui j'ai été convoqué par le premier capitaine de la garde royale.» Il vivait dans l'angoisse depuis la veille, depuis qu'il avait remarqué que le collier n'était plus là. Il savait ce qui risquait de se passer, il savait ce qui allait finir par lui tomber dessus. On ne le raterait pas. Mais il devait tenter de rattraper cette situation. «Cumore. Il veut me parler, et c'est urgent.

\- Un problème?

\- Non, une question de renforcement de la sécurité. Pour protéger le prince Ioder, surtout après les événements de l'année dernière, où nous avons perdu la princesse Estellise. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien» Cependant il semblait inquiet, et son regard était fuyant, peut-être trop fuyant. «Je reviendrais dans la nuit. J'ai aussi une mission à terminer. Je reviendrais très certainement tard.

\- D'accord.»

Finath eut envie de dire à son fils de quitter la ville, d'aller se cacher dans la forêt, dans ces bois où peu de gens se dissimulaient. Mais cela signifiait qu'il devrait lui avouer des choses, et cela serait trop de secrets. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il ferait ça ce soir. «J'aurais des choses à te dire ce soir. Je te réveillerais pour te le dire si tu dors quand je reviendrais.

\- D'accord, j'ai aussi du travail à faire avec ma brigade. A ce soir alors.» Il regarda la porte se refermer. Et soupira. Il était troublé des derniers mots de l'homme. _Que voulait-il lui dire? _Et lui-même ne pourrait définitivement pas faire ses recherches maintenant, à l'approche du retour de Elucifer, le dragon noir. La cité retenait son souffle. Et ne recommencerait à vivre qu'après le passage de la créature. «Cela fait si longtemps que ce passage arrive» Il but une gorgée du liquide chaud. «Et les disparitions coïncident.» Il en avait conscience, et peut-être beaucoup de gens le pensaient, sans l'admettre.

_Ce n'était pas un hasard. Il en était certain, même si il n'avait aucune preuve. Les paroles de Hanks passaient et repassaient dans son esprit. Des pouvoirs sans blastias. De la Magie. Et du Mana._ Mais personne ne faisait le rapprochement, à moins qu personne n'ose le faire ou que personne n'ait le droit de le faire. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait un secret. Il commençait à comprendre des choses: «Est-ce qu'ils donnent les magiciens aux Esprits?»

_Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Yuri ÉTAIT un magicien et avait tenté, avec ses pouvoirs, de le contacter depuis dix ans, sans succès?_


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Disclaimer: _**Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages *hohoho*

**_Personnages:_** Tous les personnages.

**_Couples:_** Fluri, Ristelle et autres

**_Rating: _**M

**_Genres:_** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Fluff, Fantasy, Humour

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

«Non je refuse! Vous ne pouvez pas! Vous n'avez pas le droit»

Cumore plissa les yeux. Mais se contenta de sourire, repoussant ses papiers sans éprouver le moindre remord «C'est un Ordre Scifo. Vous l'amènerez ici la nuit de la pleine lune. Il sera donné avec les autres offrandes. Je suis assez bon pour vous laissez ces deux derniers jours avec lui au lieu de vous ordonner de l'amener ici immédiatement. Ne me le faites pas regretter. Et ne tentez pas de fuir, les portes de la ville seront fermées jusqu'à la cérémonie. Et les gardes auront la description de votre fils.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'ordonner ça. Avec tout ce que j'ai fais pour...

\- Ho que si, je peux. Vous n'êtes rien.» Il se recula dans son siège, un air satisfait au visage, un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres «Vous n'avez pas pu atteindre le quota que je vous ai demandé cette année. Et nous avons irrité ce fichu dragon la dernière fois. Il nous a prévenu de ne pas le contrarier à nouveau. Nous savons tous les deux ce qui apaisera sa rage non? Ce qu'il avait voulu pour son fils et qu'on lui a refusé à l'époque, prétextant qu'il était mort. Après tout il doit désormais savoir qu'on lui a menti. Il n'est pas aussi idiot que certains veulent le penser. Je l'ai bien remarqué à force de parler avec lui. Même le commandant ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que ce dragon est bien plus intelligent qu'il le pense.»

_Peut-être qu'un jour ça se retournerait contre Alexei. Et peut-être que lui, Cumore, aurait le poste suprême de commandant. Ce serait l'accomplissement d'années de labeur. Il n'était pas aussi intéressé par le plan que ça. Si ça marchait tant mieux et il aiderait son supérieur mais si il voyait que ça allait droit dans le mur, il n'allait pas se sacrifier bêtement pour rien._

Il haussa les épaules, nonchalamment et pas du tout désolé «Je me doutais qu'on ne pourrait pas lui cacher pour toujours ce genre de petites combines. Qu'espériez-vous au juste?»

L'homme face à lui serra les poings «J'en référerais au commandant. Vous n'avez aucune autorité pour décider de cela. Vous abusez de votre pouvoir depuis trop longtemps...je ne vous laisserais plus faire à votre guise. Je suis sûre que vous agissez de votre propre chef. Je...

\- Je vous en prie. Allez le voir et il vous dira le contraire et il vous enverra là où personne ne vous entendra encore. Cela l'arrange bien de se débarrasser de cette corvée sur moi. Il n'aime guère devoir faire cela.» Il se leva, désignant la porte d'un geste autoritaire «Sortez! Et pensez que je vous ai fais une immense faveur en vous donnant cet objet. Si il l'a perdu c'est son propre problème. Pas le mien. Vous avez eu des années de sursis, une décennie entière, ne vous plaignez pas. Peu ont eu autant de chance que lui, en avez-vous conscience?

\- Vous êtes un monstre! Vous n'avez pas de cœur. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que vous protégerez le peuple. Vous...

\- Mais c'est vous qui l'avez laissé entré dans l'armée, être sous notre nez. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ce garçon dans ce cas!? Quand il représentait un tel atout pour apaiser le dragon. Ou peut-être auriez-vous du lui dire la vérité? Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait n'est ce pas?

\- …Je...

\- Vous auriez alors du lui dire que vous avez estimé sa vie supérieure à celles de toutes les personnes que vous m'avez livré en quatorze ans. Quel regard aurait-il alors sur vous hein? Vous êtes un lâche en réalité. Vous prétendez vous battre pour la justice mais est-ce juste d'estimer une vie supérieure à celle d'autres? En quoi le petit Flynn avait-il plus de droits de profiter de la vie que ces enfants du bidonville? Pendant dix ans.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix! J'étais désespéré et...

\- Bien sur que si, vous l'aviez. Vous aviez une semaine entière pour vous décidez. Vous avez accepté en même pas trois heures. Vous auriez pu refuser, même si cela aurait signifié le perdre, mais des innocent auraient eu plus de temps.

\- Je sais ce que vous avez fait l'année dernière! La princesse...vous l'avez sacrifié en pendant qu'offrir le sang d'un enfant de la pleine lune satisferait le dragon, vu que ces pouvoirs leurs avaient été néfastes dans le passé. Et en réponse il a brûlé une partie de la ville pour vous punir de ce crime gratuit.

\- Tout le monde le sait dans la hiérarchie, désolé de vous décevoir. C'était une décision venant d'en haut, je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'ai fait que appliquer la décision de mon supérieur hiérarchique, je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres, je n'ai rien décidé de mon propre chef. Et pour le peuple, la princesse a succombé à une terrible maladie.» Il eut un sourire encore plus mauvais. Sachant qu'il avait l'avantage. Qu'il allait gagner cette affrontement verbale. «Vous n'avez aucune preuve sur nos agissements, mais nous, nous pouvons en créer contre vous, que n'importe qui dans le conseil acceptera comme véridique.»

Une porte s'ouvrit alors, et un homme, aux cheveux argentés, en habits orangés et jaunes entra, suivi par deux soldats qui devaient courir pour rester à sa hauteur. «Je vous avez fait appelé dans mon bureau Capitaine. Cela fait une heure que vous auriez du y être. J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication. Nous arrivons dans une période critique, nous ne pouvons nous tromper cette fois. Je n'ai pas le temps à perdre en vous attendant ou en venant vous chercher.»

Cumore se mit aussitôt au garde-à-vous. «Commandant. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez à ma rencontre, je m'apprêtais à voir rejoindre. Mais j'avais une discussion de première importance avec cet homme. Qui n'a pas voulu obéir et qui contredit mes directives depuis tout ce temps.

\- Commandant! Je dois vous parler! C'est urgent!

\- Repos capitaine Scifo! Que se passe-t-il capitaine Cumore? Vous deviez m'apporter la liste pour la cérémonie, comment voulez vous que tout soit prêt à temps? Ces deux journées vont passer très vite. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre! Après le fiasco de la dernière fois, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur cette année.

\- Il se trouve, commandant, que le capitaine Scifo ici présent refuse de coopérer. Et pourtant son fils ferait une offrande parfaite pour le dragon. Une offrande qui lui ferait oublier notre petite bavure.

\- Vraiment?» Son regard calculateur se posa sur l'homme barbu et blond. «Puis-je savoir en quoi mes ordres vous déplaisent?

\- Je ne vous donnerais pas mon fils.»

Ils échangèrent un regard blasé «Dans ce cas capitaine Scifo, nous nous passerons de votre accord. Nous allons envoyer des gens pour l'arrêter et il passera deux jours en cellule sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

\- Après tout commandant, ce garçon est lieutenant dans notre chevalerie. Je peux lui ordonner de venir dans mon bureau.

\- Ne faites pas ça.» Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir protéger Flynn. Il savait qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas fuir. Que pouvait-il faire? Promettre d'autres sacrifices potentiels? Des gens que les hautes instances de l'armée qualifiaient de 'déchets'? «Donnez-moi. Donnez-moi à sa place.

\- Vous? Mais vous n'auriez aucun intérêt pour eux.» rit Cumore, croisant les bras, amusé. «Arrêtez de retarder ce qui est inévitable. Nous pouvons aussi faire arrêter votre fils devant tout le monde. Et il passera le peu de liberté qui lui reste dans une cellule et on se souviendra de lui comme d'un criminel. Ou vous pouvez collaborer et nous le livrer dans deux jours. Au choix.»

Sachant que c'était la décision de sa vie, il prit la parole «Je préfère mourir que vous le livrer.!»

Alexei sortit son épée. «Très bien Capitaine. Dans ce cas, considérez vous en état d'arrestation. Pour trahison envers l'empire. Ce sera une très bonne menace pour que votre fils ne tente pas de se sauver quand on l'arrêtera.»

* * *

«Flynn Scifo?»

Il se retourna devant plusieurs chevaliers en armure qui le fixaient. Et il fronça les sourcils, un peu inquiet devant l'air impassible des personnes devant lui. «Oui C'est moi?

\- Veuillez nous suivre, vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

\- Q..Quoi?» Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'on lui attacha les poignets dans le dos. Sa voix s'emplit de colère et d'un peu d'inquiétude «Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire.

\- Ne posez pas de questions.» fit un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, regardant les papiers qu'il tenait.

«Vous vous moquez de moi? Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter sans raison. Et vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter sans justifier...»

Une claque en plein visage le fit taire. «Silence lieutenant! N'aggravez pas votre cas!»

Il sentait les regards des autres chevaliers sur le terrain d'entraînement, ces gens qui étaient ses camarades quelques minutes plus tôt et qui n'osaient plus s'approcher maintenant, qui ne croisaient plus son regard.

_Comme si il était coupable._

_Comme si était déjà condamné._

Il fut tiré vers la porte principale, sous des dizaines de regard. La honte le consuma malgré lui. Il sentait qu'il était condamné alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Était-ce ses recherches? Avait-il posé des questions trop gênantes? Avait-il attiré l'attention sur lui comme l'avait prédit son père qui l'avait averti de faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas? Il s'exclama d'un ton plus fort «Expliquez-moi, dites moi quel est mon crime! Je refuse d'obtempérer tant que vous n'aurez pas dit ce que j'ai fais de mal.» Il refusait de baisser les bras et de se soumettre. Ou était-ce une erreur malheureuse? Mais pourquoi était-ce lui qui était victime d'une erreur? «J'exige des explications!»

«La ferme!» siffla le gradé du groupe, lui jetant un regard froid «Et si tu l'ouvres encore je t'en colles une pigé» ajouta-t-il avant de l'ignorer.

Il ne comprenait pas, il commençait à ressentir de la peur et de l'angoisse. Sa gorge se serrait malgré lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ce qui lui arrivait. Et ça le torturait mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Il avait toujours été un bon chevalier, n'avait jamais dévié de sa ligne de conduite, avait toujours réussi ses missions.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal?_

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté?_

Il eut envie de demander où on l'emmenait mais il préféra ne pas énerver ses geôliers pour le moment. Selon la loi il devait l'amener vers un supérieur pour un interrogatoire. L'homme ici n'avait pas assez de galons pour décider de son sort.

Il sur bien vite où on l'emmenait, connaissant la porte devant laquelle ils stoppèrent pour que le chef du groupe frappe à la porte. Et un sentiment glacial figea son cœur. Il savait qui il allait voir, qui allait l'interroger. Et ça l'inquiéta car c'était la pire situation possible. Car cet officier ne lui était pas inconnu.

_Le Premier Capitaine Cumore. Son père l'avait souvent mit en garde contre cet homme: Il était opportuniste et dangereux. Il était ambitieux et cruel_.

Il avait toujours fait en sorte de ne pas croiser durablement son chemin ou attirer son attention. Sauf que il allait devoir lui faire vraiment face aujourd'hui.

«Sois respectueux avec le capitaine. N'aggrave pas ton cas!»

Son ton de voix laissa penser à Flynn que son sort était déjà scellé. Qu'il allait déjà en baver. Et que cette discussion n'allait être qu'une formalité pour le plus gradé qui allait expédier ça en vitesse.

Se mettant au garde à vous, l'arrivant s'exclama «Capitaine, Scifo est là.

L'homme aux cheveux violets eut un geste de la main «Très bien. Gardez la porte à l'extérieur et ne laissez personne entrer, sauf le commandant si il vient.

\- A vos ordres!»

Et la porte se referma dans un claquement, comme une condamnation. Flynn sentit alors une émotion le prendre à la gorge, comme une angoisse glaçante.

«Bien lieutenant, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici?

\- Non.

\- Votre père et vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

\- Q..Quoi?» Il lutta contre ses entraves «De quel droit? Pourquoi?

\- Trahison en ce qui le concerne. Vous, par contre, êtes uniquement accusé de complicité.

\- Quelles sont les preuves? J'exige de les voir.»

Cumore eut un petit sourire en coin. «Je n'ai pas besoin de vous montrer les preuves. Ma parole suffit pour le commandant. Et je peux créer ces preuves dans le pire des cas. Personne ne remettra ma parole en doute face à un gamin comme toi.»

Il comprit. _**C'était un complot.**_ Il n'y avait rien de valide dans ces accusations. «Je ne me laisserais pas faire, le procès...

\- Il n'y aura pas de procès. Et personne ne vous reverra jamais. Vous serez déclaré mort. Fin de l'histoire de Flynn Scifo. Et si vous ne voulez pas que votre paternel subisse la même chose, vous allez être obéissant, n'est-ce pas?

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit!

\- Ho mais si, vous serez offert au dragon, comme vous aurez du l'être depuis dix ans. Et votre père sera jugé pour trahison, et la mort lui sera évité si vous vous comportez correctement. Et nous nous montrons magnanime. Après tout il ne vous a pas livré quand il aurait du. Il s'est rebellé contre les ordres et a causé de nombreux soucis. Nous n'aurons qu'à créer les preuves nécessaires.»

La surprise le figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent «...Quoi?»

_Il ne savait rien._

_Il n'était pas au courant._

_Et l'horreur le submergea._

* * *

Cumore attrapa le visage de Flynn, qui lutta contre ses entraves «Voyez vous Scifo, votre père a commis un crime: cacher l'existence de vos pouvoirs. Et menacer de révéler des secrets pour qu'on vous laisse en paix. Il a joué et il a perdu.

\- _**Vous**_ l'avez caché en lui faisant du chantage. Mon père était trop honnête pour faire ça de son plein gré!» s'exclama le jeune homme. Il était certain de son bon droit et de la justesse de ses mots.

L'homme éclata de rire, empoignant une poignée de cheveux soyeux «J'avais un soldat qui n'osait pas me désobéir ou poser de questions. Il aurait pu refuser mon offre mais ça aurait signifier renoncer à vous.»

_Ce n'était pas un véritable choix. Mais Cumore n'était pas capable de vraiment comprendre l'attachement, trop concentré sur sa carrière. Et pendant que beaucoup de gens étaient comme lui._

Il rejeta le jeune lieutenant en arrière, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol. «Croyez vous qu'il n'aurait pas agit de la sorte...sans mon...aide? Qu'il vous aurez offert? Ou qu'il aurait fuit inutilement avec vous, vous offrant une vie peu confortable et peu sure? Il ne serait pas allé loin, nous l'aurions vite rattrapé, car nous savions ce que vous étiez. Il ne vous a gardé que parce qu'il le voulait, parce qu'on lui a permit en échange de menus services.

\- ….» Flynn aurait voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. _ Nier, dire que tout était un mensonge._ Mais il en fut incapable. Un sentiment amer de trahison et d'horreur enflait en lui, comme une vague écœurante. _Non ce n'était pas possible, c'était des mensonges...il n'avait pas fait ça non? _

Le capitaine face à lui sourit, un rictus mauvais se dessinant sur son visage en voyant l'horreur et la confusion sur celui du plus jeune «Vous ne savez visiblement rien et vous m'accusez? Vous devriez me remercier, je vous ai laissé avec votre père alors que vous auriez du être offert à l'esprit Dragon depuis tout ce temps. Vous avez eu un sursis de 10 ans. Beaucoup n'ont pas été aussi privilégiés.

\- Comment ça?» Enfin il arrivait à parler, à poser ces questions qui torturaient son esprit et y tournaient en boucle: «Expliquez-vous!

\- Ho Votre père ne vous l'a jamais dit? Il ne devait pas vous faire confiance dans ce cas. Ou peut-être avait-il honte? Honte d'avoir estimé que vous étiez plus important que les orphelins dotés de pouvoirs qu'il m'apportait pour que je les offre au dragon à votre place? Plus important que ces petits qu'il a arraché à leur famille ou aux orphelinats pendant toutes ces années quand ces gamins auraient peut-être pu trouver une famille?»

Les mots étaient aussi douloureux que des poignards enfoncés dans son cœur. _Il ment, il ment, il me manipule pour justifier son crime. Père n'aurait jamais fait ça, il n'aurait jamais..._ «Vous mentez, il n'aurait jamais agit de la sorte!»

Le plus vieux lui tournaient autour, comme un charognard «Savez vous que cela a apporté des problèmes? Le Dragon a été _si _mécontent. Demandant où était le garçon aux cheveux d'or qui manipulait l'eau. Cette offrande était pour son fils après tout. Qui aurait cru qu'une bête pouvait se reproduire? C'est tout de même bon à savoir si un jour nous agissons contre ces répugnantes créatures.»

De nombreuses pensées tournaient dans l'esprit du chevalier:_ Il aurait du être offert en sacrifice à 11 ans. Le dragon avait un fils? Son père avait sacrifié de nombreuses personnes à sa place_. Il n'arrivait plus à remettre de l'ordre dans ces questions. «Vous utilisez ce dragon pour justifier vos crimes! Vos meurtres et vos actions!

\- Mais cette bête a eu l'air de croire nos mensonges.» L'homme s'éloigna jusqu'à au bureau, sans un regard vers le jeune homme ligoté qui le fixait d'un regard haineux. «Ton père aurait du te tenir éloigné des chevaliers gamin et t'empêcher d'y entrer, au lieu de te mettre juste sous _notre_ nez, histoire qu'on se rappelle de ton existence quand il nous manquait des offrandes. Tu semblais si important pour cette bête. Il sera ravi de t'avoir, il oubliera ce que vous avons fait l'année dernière pour lui plaire et qui lui a fortement déplut en réalité. _Comment aurions nous savoir que cette bête n'aimerait pas ça après tout?_ Maintenant nous devons éviter de la contrarier encore et la remettre ''en confiance''_._ Ou nous ne pourrons jamais agir contre elle et ses semblables.»

Flynn lutta mais fut incapable de se libérer, alors il cracha avec colère: «Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Pourquoi maintenant? Quel rapport avec l'incendie de l'année dernière? Est-ce vous qui l'avez allumé?»

Un rire sec lui répondit «Nous avons courroucé les Esprits en effet. Ils nous ont cruellement puni car c'est eux qui ont fait flambé ce quartier. Cette année, nous allons devoir donner quelque chose d'intéressant ou ils seront encore impitoyables. Je me suis alors souvenu de ton existence. Un cadeau de choix ~

\- Que voulez vous dire, _**les esprits**_? Il n'y a pas que le dragon et son enfant?

\- Ho? Tu ne le savais pas? Oui ils sont plusieurs. C'est aussi pour cela qu'on ne peut pas vraiment se défendre pour le moment.» Il se servit un verre de vin, buvant une gorgée avant de continuer: «Ton père n'a pas voulu qu'on te donne cette année, et m'a menacé de révéler un bon nombre de choses. Quel idiot, il a profité de toi pendant 10 ans de plus qu'il n'aurait du, ça aurait du lui suffire. Mais non, il a voulu jouer au plus malin. Comme si il était en sécurité...ce que je ne lui ai jamais promis après tout.» Il gloussa, fier d'avoir mis au point un plan aussi cruel et vicieux. «Je n'ai eu qu'à attendre le bon moment...»

Fou de rage, Flynn lutta dans ses liens, se brûlant la peau à cause d'eux: «Vous l'avez tué! Je vais vous...je vais vous le faire payer!

\- Ho non JE ne l'ai pas tué. Ton père pensait stupidement que j'étais le cerveau de l'opération. Je me suis juste fait réprimander pour ne pas t'avoir donné à l'époque, rien de bien méchant, après tout tu as eu des remplacements. Alexei l'a fait taire. Et ton paternel sera rappelé comme un traître officiellement, et les gens t'oublieront, tu auras mystérieusement trouvé la mort et personne ne retrouvera ton corps.» Il ricana cruellement, plissant ses yeux avec dureté. «J'espère que tu as apprécié ces années de liberté! Car elles prennent fin d'ici moins de deux jours maintenant Mais je suis bon prince, je vais te raconter une histoire, la tienne.»

* * *

**-10 ans plus tôt-**

* * *

_L'enfant était allongé sur le lit blanc, des bandages ici et là, dont un autour du front. Ses cheveux blonds dorés collaient à son front. Et il dormait profondément. Gémissement parfois dans dans inconscience. Mais à part des bandages ici et là il semblait aller bien._

_«Il a bien quelques égratignures et plaies mais pas de brûlure. A part ça, il n'est pas blessé, juste à bout de force.» _

_C'est à dire vidé de son énergie. _

_Par la magie._

_En effet, les soldats parlaient d'une gigantesque bulle d'eau qui s'était formé autour de l'enfant, bulle qui avait éclaté, arrosant tout autour de lui, éteignant les flammes, avant que la pluie ne se mette à tomber. Et alors que la fumée continuait de s'élever des débris humides, le petit s'était écroulé face contre terre dans les flaques. Un telle démonstration de force à un si jeune âge était à la fois fascinant et effrayant._

_Et la voix du dragon avait retenti quelques heures plus tard._

_Ce magicien de l'eau, il le voulait._

_Cumore avait des ordres et devait fournir les sacrifices._

_Il l'avait toujours fait sans rien ressentir._

_«Flynn Scifo. 11 ans. Fils du lieutenant Finath Scifo» signala le soldat à ses côtés. «Dossier militaire sans histoire, veuf depuis quelques mois.» Il n'avait aucune émotion sur le visage alors qu'il lisait ces informations._

_Cumore hocha la tête «C'est bien lui dont parlait ce foutu lézard dans son message. Ce petit magicien de l'eau aux cheveux d'or. _

_\- Il est puissant. Ca sera une offrande parfaite. _

_\- Peut-être qu'on...» Des pas se firent entendre, de plus en plus fort, et un homme blond avec une barbe de même couleur entra dans la pièce. L'officier eut un sourire tordu «Ha! Vous voilà._

_\- Cumore, que se passe-t-il?_

_\- Votre fils est un sorcier, ne l'aviez vous pas remarqué?»_

_Le peu de couleur quitta le regard de l'individu qui s'appuya à la table près de lui, comme si il allait s'effondrer. «J'ai vu...quand il a utilisé son pouvoir sur ce feu. Je n'avais rien remarqué dans ce sens...Je n'ai rien vu venir._

_\- N'avez vous vraiment rien vu quelque chose d'inhabituel? Avant?» insista l'homme aux cheveux violet, plissant les yeux. «Même un détail?»_

_Finath se souvenait que son fils rêvait d'un dragon. Mais ça ne correspondait pas à Elucifer. Il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un ami imaginaire. Il secoua la tête «Il a eu des rêves étranges mais il a refusé de m'en dire davantage._

_\- Et bien, vous savez ce que cela signifie? Le dragon nous a contacté et a été très clair sur ce qu'il veut._

_\- ...Non, ne faites pas ça.»_

_D'un signe de main, Cumore chassa ses hommes. Puis il regarda intensément son interlocuteur, croisant les bras et souriant d'un air mauvais «Ne pas donner votre fils? Mais êtes vous conscient des conséquences? Cette bête sait qu'il existe puisqu'il l'a spécifiquement demandé » Il secoua la tête «Êtes vous si indifférent à l'avenir de votre pays? Aux conséquences d'un refus?» _

_Ce garçon aurait pu leur être utile mais le commandant n'était pas prêt à passer à l'assaut. Il n'en n'en savaient pas assez. Et on ne pouvait prendre aucun risque, pas avant que le plan ne soit prêt._

_Finath attrapa le poignet de celui aux cheveux violets «Ne peut-on pas.._

_\- Vous voulez que je fasse comme si je n'avais rien vu? Que j'ordonne à tous mes hommes de se taire?» Il se dégagea et eut un rire froid, sec, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur mauvaise: «Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une telle chose Scifo? Pour vous? Nous ne sommes pas amis.»_

_L'homme déglutit, cherchant une solution. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son enfant, il avait promit à sa défunte épouse de prendre soin de lui. «Que voudriez vous en échange?» Il ne voulait pas abandonner son fils. Il désirait le garder auprès de lui. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, il avait besoin de lui._

_L'autre haussa un sourcil «Ho? Vous êtes prêt à tout pour ne pas vous séparer de lui?_

_\- ...Que voulez-vous?_

_\- Trouvez moi deux enfants dotés de pouvoirs à offrir à sa place. Et je vous offrirais de quoi fermer ses rêves et de quoi bloquer ses pouvoirs. Plus personne ne s'en prendra à lui et son nom sera effacé de la liste des magiciens.» Après tout, lui se souviendrait de l'existence de ce garçon et pourrait toujours penser à lui comme dernier recours, cela lui ferait du matériel de chantage. «Et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous avec lui. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. On servira un mensonge au dragon comme quoi il est mort ou s'est enfuit._

_\- ...Comment puis-je être sûr que vous ne me mentez pas?_

_\- Vous ne pouvez pas. Mais si vous ne faites rien, il sera une offrande. Et d'ici une semaine vous ne le reverrez jamais.» Cumore sourit, cruellement sortant quelque chose de sa poche et le brandissant devant les yeux de son subordonné «Je me suis procuré un pendentif en Mylahril. Il pourrait être protégé dès maintenant. Alors choisissez bien. Avant que ce monstre ne recontacte votre enfant par ses rêves et ne sache qu'il est en vie. Cette proposition ne pourrait plus tenir. _

_\- …_

_\- Alors?»_

_Serrant les poings, l'autre murmura, abattu et épuisé «C'est d'accord. Je m'y mets dès maintenant.»_

* * *

Flynn était horrifié,un goût dégoûtant et amer dans la bouche. «Non.» Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. «Il n'a pas fait ça...il n'était pas comme ça.

\- Dès le lendemain, il m'a amené un enfant. Ses pouvoirs étaient bien inférieurs aux tiens mais il en avait. Deux jours après, l'autre gamin l'avait rejoins. Entre-temps je t'avais mis ce petit bijou et tu commençait à te réveiller. Tu étais très faible, tu t'étais cogné brutalement la tête et tu avais eu pas mal de brûlures. Et tu as semblé oublier les récents événements. Tu as échappé au rituel pendant des années. Tu vois? J'ai tenu ma promesse.

\- Alors...

\- On a menti au dragon. Je ne sais pas s'il nous a réellement cru cependant, mais il ne t'as plus jamais réclamé. Tu devrais nous remercier. Tu as vécu quelques années de plus en parfaite liberté, et en paix. Tu as eu une enfance paisible. Dommage qu'il ait refusé d'être raisonnable quand ton sacrifice est réellement devenu nécessaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça vous a apporté de faire ça?

\- J'avais quelqu'un pour faire le sale travail, chaque fois que cela était nécessaire. Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand il a compris que ce n'était pas une seule fois, mais à chaque fois que je voudrais. Après tout je me souvenais bien de tes pouvoirs, de la nature du petit collier. Un mot de travers au commandant et tu aurais été jeté dans les griffes de ce reptile.

\- Vous avez ruiné sa vie, il a vécu dans la culpabilité, dans l'horreur et...

\- Mais je ne l'ai jamais forcé mon garçon. Un autre chevalier t'aurait donné dès le début. Pourquoi aurais-je du te protéger gratuitement quand d'autres n'avaient pas et n'ont pas eu cette chance? En quoi aurais-tu eu plus de protection qu'un autre enfant du même âge que toi?

\- ...»

_Il n'avait pas tord._

_Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça._

* * *

**A suivre**


End file.
